Angel Beats! REBORN!
by Kyodai Productions
Summary: The aftermath of Angel Beats! Otonashi has entered the afterlife, he meets his old friends and family. But has he entered the afterlife or has he entered another BattleFront. Written by Keima
1. That Feeling

Angel Beats! REBORN!

Episode 1: That Feeling

**A/N: anything familiar is not Kyodai Production. Written by Keima**

Yuzuru reached for the silver haired girl's shoulder. The girl turned around as he landed his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you… need something?" the girl asked in a small voice.

"Ah… umm…" Yuzuru felt strange, he didn't know why, but it seemed like he'd met her somewhere before.

"You look familiar, have we met somewhere before?" the girl asked again.

"I-I don't believe so but, it does feel like it"

"Yes… that is strange isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah…" Yuzuru scratched his head, he is lost for words, his mind was a blank.

"Well, I'm going to the café my mother works at, care to join me?"

Yuzuru was surprised no girl had asked him to hang out with them before.

"Yeah, alright"

She gave him a smile and led him to the café.

Yuzuru stood outside the café with his jaw opened. _This… this is my parent's café!_

"Is something wrong?" the girl asked as soon as she saw his face.

"No… nothing…"

She opened the door and walked inside with Yuzuru.

"Oh look its Kanade" a woman said.

"Hello mother"

"Yuzuru, why are you here?" said a familiar tone, it was his mother, "Oh a girl too?"

"Kanade, are you going out with him?" asked her mother.

The two answered quickly, "No! We just met!"

"Now that you mentioned it, you never did show us your daughter Mio" said Yuzuru's mother.

"Oh, I was going to introduce her to you and the boss today"

"Is that so…"

"What's going on out here darling" a man appeared from the kitchen, it was Yuzuru's father, "Yuzuru, what a surprise"

"Yeah, hi dad"

"Why don't you two take a seat and order something, your money is probably tight right? This is on the house"

"Dad..." Yuzuru exclaimed, but his father had entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, like your father said, this is on the house, take a seat" said his mother before she returned to work.

"Enjoy your date honey" said Mio before she too returned to work.

They took a seat at a table.

"So you're aunty Mio's daughter huh? You're more beautiful than she described"

"T-Thank you Yuzu… I'm sorry I shouldn't call you by your first name"

"It's fine, you can call me by my first name if you like, but all my friends call me by my last, weird huh?"

"Is that so? In that case it's only fair that you call me by my first name too"

_This is my first time calling a girl by her first name_.

"Alright"

They scanned the menu and selected what they wanted. While they waited for the waiter, they stared deep into each other's eyes.

"O-Onii chan… Onii chan" a cute voice reached Yuzuru.

"H-Hastune, sorry I spaced out for a bit, haha"

"That's okay onii chan, it's nice to see you lovey dovey with another girl like this"

"Hatsune…"

"Is she your little sister? She sure is cute" Kanade complimented.

"Thank you Tachibana san" she replied in a cute voice.

"Yeah she's Hastune Otonashi. She's the youngest of my three sisters"

"I see, I only have one sister, she should be here any moment too"

"I see, she must be like you"

"Well, in a way"

"Onii chan, are you ready to order?"

"Yes, sorry to keep you waiting, I'll have the cheese cake and she'll have the chocolate cake"

"You want the whole cake? That's pretty impressive onii chan"

"Of course not"

"Just joking" the three gave off a laugh, "I'll be off then"

She then walked into the kitchen.

Cling! The bell rung as the door opened.

"Onee chan!" a voice came from the front door. Yuzuru turned to face the girl.

"Yuri, you're here"

"Oh what's this onee chan, hiding a boyfriend behind my back eh?"

"No, it's not like that"

"Yuri!" a male voice hit the group, "Please go out with me!"

A male student with purple hair ran into the café and stretched his arms out for Yuri. She released a kick to his stomach which looked very painful from Yuzuru's point of view.

"Please, please, please, please…" the poor guy repeated.

"No, no matter how many times you ask it's no" Yuri then turned to Kanade and said, "I got homework to do so I'll be going now, tell mum I said hi"

"Sure"

"Bye onee chan"

"Bye Yuri"

The purple haired student followed Yuri out the café.

"That was interesting" Yuzuru added.

"That was Noda, he has been asking my sister out for months now, but she gives him the same reaction every time he asks"

"That would be painful"

A pair of arms suddenly embraced Yuzuru from behind.

"Onii chan, did you miss me?"

"Katsura, it's nice to see you too"

"I knew you missed me, that just shows how loving we are, will you marry me now"

"M-Marry?!" Kanade said in a surprised tone.

"Sorry no, this is Katsura Otonashi my oldest sister, but as you can see she has a serious case of brocon" he explained.

"Sheesh, why don't you just accept me? Wait are you dating her? You're dating another girl instead of me? That's so mean onii chan, you already have me, isn't that enough?"

"Don't you have homework to do?"

"Oh yeah I do, I'll settle this later, bye onii chan"

Their cakes arrived as soon as Kastura left.

"Enjoy the cakes onii chan, Tachibana san" said Hatsune as she placed the cakes gently in front of them.

The two enjoyed their cake while they watched the other eat.

"D-Do you want to try some of my chocolate cake?" Kanade suggested.

"S-Sure"

"Say ahh…" Kanade lifted up her fork with the cake on top.

_It's her fork! This is an indirect k-kiss…_

"Is something wrong Yuzuru? Open up"

"Y-Yes" Yuzuru opened his mouth and let the cake go in before closing up.

"How is it?"

"It's delicious"

"Really? "

"Yeah, would you like to try some of mine?" Kanade's face turned slightly red upon hearing that.

"U-Umm" Kanade gave a small nod. Yuzuru separated a small piece of cake and scooped it up with his fork.

"A-Ahh…" Kanade opened her mouth and closed it a when the cake entered.

"Is it good?"

"It was"

The two laughed, they had an indirect kiss. They gazed upon each other's eyes. For Yuzuru, he had entered a world of beauty. For Kanade, she had entered a world of mystery. They became interested in one another.

They had a strange feeling that they had met somewhere before, yet they can't remember where. That feeling had started a new adventure for the two and their friends.


	2. The Return

Angel Beats! REBORN!

Episode 2: The Return

Bang! Bang! The sound of gunshots echoed in Yuzuru's ears. He cautiously stood up and turned to the front door of the café.

"Kanade get down!" Yuzuru commanded. Kanade ducked down and hide.

_Why are there gunshots outside?_

Bang! Bang! The customers began to become more and more frightened. Suddenly a shadow leaped in from the blinded windows and consumed a customer, who also became a shadow.

Ahhh! Everyone began to panic and tried to reach for the door, but more shadows appeared.

"What is going on?" Yuzuru exclaimed. The group was consumed by the shadows.

"Yuzuru! Kanade! This way!" Mio and Yuzuru's parents led them outside through the back door.

"What were those shadows?" asked Yuzuru in panic.

"I don't know but-" Yuzuru's mother placed her hand on her forehead.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Yuzuru began to panic more. Darkness surrounded his mother and soon his father and Mio. They too became shadows.

"We gotta get out of here Kanade" Yuzuru held Kanade's hand and ran out through the alleyway.

He reached the end of the alleyway but froze in shock; the streets were filled with shadows. Footsteps approached Yuzuru and Kanade from behind; Yuzuru was running out of time, by now more shadows had their attention on them. They were completely surrounded from in from and from behind.

"Damn it" Yuzuru embraced Kanade tightly trying to protect her; he shut his eyes tightly accepting his fate.

Yuzuru suddenly heard the sound of a vehicle approaching from the right side of the street, "Otonashi!" a familiar voice approached him. He opened his eyes and saw the shadows in front swept away by an armoured truck which looked military.

"Get down!" the voice commanded. Yuzuru ducked down with Kanade, people equipped with weapons and wore clothing which looked like school uniforms appeared. They shot the shadows with their weapons which incinerated the shadows upon contact with the bullets shot.

Soon all the shadows were no more. They were surrounded by the students.

"Otonashi, I missed you, where have you been?!" a familiar voice said, it was the first time Yuzuru had heard the voice but it felt familiar. Yuzuru was then suddenly embraced.

"Do you remember me? I'm Ayato" said the strange student, "Alright I take it that your memories haven't returned yet, I'll use my hypnotism to help you regain your memories"

The student's eyes turned as red as blood, Yuzuru slowly closed his eyes. Memories flashed by him, how he became the member of the SSS what he did in that other world, everything returned to him.

"Ayato…" Yuzuru unconsciously said as he reopened his eyes. He remembers the other students that stood around them.

"You remember now!" Ayato jumped up and down in excitement.

"Can you bring back Kanade's memories too?" asked Yuzuru placing his hands on Ayato's shoulders.

"Yes, if it is your command" Ayato replied with confidence.

Just as Ayato stepped in front of Kanade, the walkie talky released the sound of an explosion.

"That was Bravo Team seems like they were attacked while trying to retrieve the Commander" said Matsushida.

"Who's in Bravo Team?" asked Yuzuru.

"Hinata and TK, their objective is retrieve the Commander" answered Ayato.

"We need to help them!" shouted Yui, "Hinata's in trouble!"

"Alright, we'll save your boyfriend. Although I don't understand what is going on here, but explain to me after this, will you? Let's go!" commanded Yuzuru, Yui's face became red upon hearing that.

"Sorry Angel, we'll recover your memories later" apologized Ayato as he returned to the vehicle.

"Angel?" Kanade repeated.

The group entered the vehicle, with Matsuda behind the wheel the group moved towards Bravo Team's location.

"We are approaching Bravo Team's location, everyone lock and load" said Matsuda as he passed a pistol to Yuzuru.

"Kanade, when we get to Bravo Team, I need to stay in the car with Yui okay?" said Yuzuru, now that his memories have returned, Kanade is more important than ever.

"B-But Yuzuru…"

"No buts, just stay, please…" Kanade gave a small nod.

The group reached the location and ran out of the vehicle, while Kanade and Yui remained inside.

They entered a shopping centre and begun their search for Hinata and TK. Yuzuru saw a hand underneath a large piece of concrete.

"Guy's I need help over here" yelled Yuzuru. Matsuda and Ayato gathered up Yuzuru. Matsuda lifted the concrete while Yuzuru and Ayato dragged the body out from underneath. Matsuda released the concrete which let out a loud echo. It was Hinata, his injuries all seemed fatal, Yuzuru placed his hand on Hinata's chest to feel the heartbeat.

"You can't die in this world too Otonashi" commented Ayato.

"Wake up Hinata!" his eyes slowly opened.

"Really? Otonashi, you thought I was dead? Are you gay or something? I got a girlfriend now if you don't know" Hinata forced a laugh out.

"I know that, anyway, where's TK and the Commander?"

"TK is with the Commander, I told him to hide in the change room with the Commander at the store above us"

"The change room?!"

"Well there wasn't a better place to hide okay"

"I see"

"But do we have to change the Commander back to normal? I like the innocent yet violentish personality"

"We're going to need her, let's go"

"Alright, let's go, but there's a level 3 Shadow around here"

"Level 3?"

"Yeah, there are multiple levels of Shadows now, level 10 is the highest"

"Explain later, let's save them already"

The group reached the upper level, but the store was surrounded by around fifteen Shadows.

"What should we do? There's so many of them" asked Hinata.

"Don't be such a baby, we should be able to get through" said Ayato as calm as ever.

"Ayato's right, we can get through this" agreed Yuzuru.

They charged towards the group of Shadows. Bang! Bang! The Shadows go down one by one. Ayato, Hinata and Matsuda defended the front door while Yuzuru rushed inside to save TK and Yuri.

"TK! Yuri!" yelled Yuzuru as he slid aside the change room curtains.

"Otonashi?" a girl walked out from the change room at the end of the small hallway of change rooms with a familiar next to her. It was Yuri and TK.

"Sup man, good to see you"

"It's good to see you too. We need to get you two out of here now"

"But what's the Shadows outside?" asked Yuri.

"I'll explain later but right now, I need you to follow me"

"Alright don't leave anything out though"

Everyone ran out of the building while shooting down the remaining Shadows that followed them. Soon the smoke of their firearms covered the whole doorway of the entrance. Yuzuru was out of ammo, the spare clips were inside the vehicle. They reached the vehicle and slowly approached it.

Thump! Thump! Thump! Loud footsteps approached them from behind, faster and faster, closer and closer. From the smoke, emerged a Shadow, but unlike the other Shadows, this one was larger and had claws as hands, it ran towards the group.

"The level 3!"

The Shadow was only a few meters away, Yuzuru was its target, but he was out of ammo, he didn't have time to dodge the attack. He shut his eyes tightly and braced himself for impact.


	3. The World

Angel Beats! REBORN!

Episode 3: The World

_Did it get me? Am I dead? But I don't feel the pain. _Yuzuru opened his eyes; a blade was between him and the claw of the level 3 Shadow. Yuzuru turned his head and saw Kanade wielding the blade. She pushed the Shadow away with all her strength.

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic version 2" the blade became thinner than before. Kanade began to slash the Shadow, faster and faster. The Shadow was soon nothing but little shreds.

"Kanade, you remembered your Guard Skills"

"I don't know, it just came into mind when I saw you in trouble"

"Thanks Kanade"

Hours later, they arrived at the temporary SSS hideout located inside the sewers. Ayato had helped regain Kanade and Yuri's memories during the trip. The two girls and the guys were surprised when Yuzuru told them that they were sisters in this world.

"Why the sewers?" asked Yuzuru.

"Well, this world is filled with NPCs you know? It isn't easy looking for a place that doesn't have NPCs strolling around" answered Hinata with an annoyed tone.

"Speaking of which, didn't we move on to our afterlife already? Why are we still in this world?"

"Well-"

"Allow me to explain" Ayato cut Hinata's explanation.

"Go ahead"

"This world is another programed world. We were all NPCs that repeated our lives every day doing the same thing, sort of like an infinite loop. But this world can only hold so many people, every time a new person joins this world and becomes an NPC the world has a point three seconds lag and glitch. Since this world was empty when we joined, it wasn't that much of a problem. But when Angel joined this world, I assume it must be at its capacity, and then you joined after a few days. The world had a glitch that broke me out of the infinite loop and my soul returned too. I regained more and more of my memories as the days went by. I then found TK, Hinata, Matsuda and Yui a few days after I regained my memories, I hypnotised them and helped them regain their memories, which of course broke them out of their daily cycle. We found a few of the Guild members so I broke them out of the cycle, that's why we have these weapons. But the cycle of the world broke when I broke the guild members out of the cycle; everyone continued their lives without the loop. That's when the Shadows started appearing, you wouldn't know because they started appearing on the Eastern side of the city, while you were on the Western side. We located you, Angel and the Commander when we came to the Western side to look for more members. You know what happens after" Ayato ended his explanation with a proud expression.

"So right now we should find the other members and regroup the SSS, is that right?"

"You're as smart as ever Otonashi"

"Now about the Shadows, what do we info do we have on them?"

"Let's pretend we are the viruses and the Shadows are the firewall, they are trying to turn us back to NPCs, well at least back then, now they are trying to delete us, even if you're an NPC, just with the slightest hint of you regaining your memories can get you hunted down and deleted. So I suggest that we don't get consumed by the Shadows"

"Alright and the levels? I remember Hinata saying something about the Shadows having levels with level 10 being the highest"

"You have such amazing memory Otonashi. The levels we call them are based on the different forms they are taking so far we have seen ten forms. The first are the weakest, they only know to consume their targets. Second has a large increase in speed, can consume you if you don't keep an eye on them. Third, you saw, larger in size and have claws as weapons. Fourth are just the first level using rifles, although they do pack quite a lot of damage. Fifth uses sharp blades, it can cut through anything, but we don't know about Angel's blade though.. Sixth is a insect type, they are small but once they cover you up, you are dead. Seventh is a crawler that can spit an unknown substance that melts anything, we are still unsure of the effects it has on us but we don't intend to find out. Eighth is really annoying, they are very stealthy, they can their appearance into NPCs but the only clue we have on separating them and the normal NPCs is that their eyes are black. Ninth has the ability to fly like birds. Tenth is also known as Demon, they have speed, blades, flight ability and they can vanish quickly, we don't have much info on the level 10s though, since we only saw one."

"Will there be anymore?"

"We are unsure, but by the looks of things, yes, I reckon the more people we retrieve the more with be created, but we have to retrieve them"

"You're right, have you located anymore members?"

"We think we have located Takeyama"

"Takeyama? He will be very helpful, Commander, what should we do?" Yuzuru turned to Yuri.

"Commander? I'm retired"

"What?! Then who's in charge?"

"I say, it's about time Yuzuru took over" suggested Yuri. Everyone placed their line of sight on Yuzuru.

"Me? But I-"

"You're ready to lead"

Hinata dragged Yuzuru up the old wooden stage.

"Otonashi please lead us, please"

"Yuzuru, Yuzuru, Yuzuru…" the crowd repeated and repeated.

"But I can't take on such an important role"

Kanade stepped on the stage and held Yuzuru's hand; the crowd's cheering began to die out.

"Please Yuzuru, you can do it, save everyone here once again" said Kanade in a sincere tone.

Yuzuru felt Kanade's feelings and nodded.

"Let us retrieve Takeyama!"

The crowd cheered on and on. At that moment, Kanade gave Yuzuru her most beautiful smile and kissed him.

A/N: I do not own Angel Beats


	4. Operation Christ

Angel Beats! REBORN!

Episode 4: Operation Christ

The crew prepared for the operation which Yuzuru named, 'Operation Christ'. While the Guild members loaded up the supplies and ammo, the members who took part in the operation checked their weapons. The members were Yuri, Matsuda, Hinata, TK, Yui, Ayato, Kanade and Yuzuru himself.

Yuzuru stood on top of the stage and gave out his orders, "A Team, enter vehicle A02 when ready, B Team enter vehicle A03, Kanade and I as C Team will be in vehicle A02 soon, everyone let's move!"

An hour ago, everyone received their instructions for the operation. Matsushida, Yuri and Ayato are in A Team; their orders are to defend the area where Takeyama is located. Yui, Hinata and TK are in B Team; their orders are to provide support when Takeyama was retrieved. Kanade and Yuzuru are in C Team, whose objective is to retrieve Takeyama and escape with A Team while B Team provides the support. Ayato will then use hypnotism to regain Takeyama's memories.

The teams are ten minutes away from Takeyama's location.

Yuzuru went over the rules of the operation, "You know our objective, our operation limit is thirty minutes, when that time is up, everyone must retreat got it?"

"Yes!" the group replied.

The moment the vehicle stopped, A and C Team exited their vehicle and executed the operation. As Kanade and Yuzuru entered the Journalist building, Yuri, Matsushida, Ayato took their defensive position. B Team hide themselves in an alleyway waiting for C Team to exited the building.

Bang! Bang! Gunshots began outside the building. Kanade and Yuzuru searched the building floor by floor.

"He's not here"

"He's not here either"

Crash! A sound came from the locker room beside a cabinet.

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic version 1" Kanade readied her blade as Yuzuru opened the locker room. Inside the locker was a student in glasses holding a laptop and a thick book.

"Takeyama?"

"W-Who are you? Wait, do I know you two?"

"We'll explain later, come with us"

"No explain now!"

Yuzuru looked at his watch, fifteen minutes remained, "We don't have time" Yuzuru whispered to Kanade.

"There is a bomb on this building, everyone is evacuated but you"

_Kanade's amazing, she thought of a background story in such speed! _Yuzuru noticed that a piece of paper was inside Kanade's pocket. _Or did she have a list of them for situations like this?_

"A-A bomb?!" Takeyama panicked and ran towards the door.

Yuzuru slipped the paper out of Kanade's pocket and unfolded the paper. It has multiple excuse lines:

_There is a bomb. The toilet exploded. The sewage pipe busted. A zombie apocalypse is occurring._

"Kanade, is this?"

"Yes my excuse lines"

"Why do you have this?"

"You never know when you need those"

Yuzuru gave out a sigh.

Yuzuru and Kanade led Takeyama out of the building, Yuzuru's eyes widened at the sight of A Team on the floor.

_Who did this?_

"Those trash weren't a challenge for me at all" said a distorted voice, "You, you seem more challenging"

A tall Shadow with blades appeared before them.

"Is that the level 10? Demon?"

The Shadow charged towards Yuzuru. Kanade deflected the attack with her blade.

"Takeyama get to cover!"

"Wait, that looks like…" Takeyama ran a few meters back and opened his laptop and book. Yuzuru remembered the cover of the book, 'Angel Player'.

Takeyama typed up a few keys and pressed 'Enter' with all his might.

"Miss! Use Delay!"

_Not yet, the time's not right_.

Kanade continued to fight Demon with non-stop combat.

_I need more speed_ she thought.

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic version 2" the blade changed its form. As Kanade's speed went up, so did Demon's.

_Now!_ "Guard Skill: Delay" for a split second, Kanade's speed increased. She slit the arm of Demon and distanced herself as delay wore off.

"Not bad" the Demon began to change its form, it began to take its shape, the figure of the shape was getting more and more familiar. A face emerged from where was thought the head of the Shadow, it was Kanade; the Shadow had taken Kanade's form. But the eyes of this Kanade were blood-like red instead of the beautiful golden eyes.

"Interesting, it takes on the form of its opponent" commented Takeyama, "this will be good data"

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic version 5" the Demonic claws that Kanade created appeared before them, equipped by Demon, "This suits me better"

Takeyama took out a portable camera from his pocket and started to record the battle. Both Kanades' used the same speed and attack, the fight seemed endless.

Yuzuru took out his walkie talky, "C Team pursue level 10"

"Level 10? Roger" replied the C Team.

C Team rammed their vehicle between the fight and provided cover fire while Yuzuru, Kanade and Takeyama carried all of A Team into the vehicle.

"Fools, out of my away" said Demon in an annoyed tone.

"Return to base! Retreat!" yelled Yuzuru.

In moments the vehicles were several kilometres away from Demon. Ayato had regained Takeyama's memories during the trip back to the HQ.

"So why do you have the Angel Player?" asked Yuzuru.

"According to my previous memories I discovered it in that Journalist building, but because I was stuck in the loop, I couldn't exactly research on it, but once the loop was broken, I actually researched on Angel Player" explained Takeyama.

"And when you installed Angel Player, Kanade's skills came up" continued Yuzuru.

"Yes, Angel's skills came up and I had to reactivate Hand Sonic with some complicated coding, but I couldn't have done it without a little hint sheet left by someone"

"That might be the reason why Kanade regained her memories on Hand Sonic"

"Maybe, but the other skills are skill locked unless I can find the other sheets I think. I found another sheet for Delay a few days later"

The vehicles pulled into the base.

A familiar voice approached Yuzuru from behind as he got out of the vehicle, "onii chan!"

Yuzuru turned around and suddenly became embraced by two little girls.

"Hatsune, Katsura? What are you two doing here?"

"We were trying to find a place to hide and we found this place"

"I'm sorry Otonashi, they slipped past me" apologised the guard.

"It's alright, go back to your post"

_The fact that they didn't go back to their normal lives means that they aren't NPCs._

"Onii chan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's get you inside"

Yuzuru led the two girls into the HQ.

_There may be more people trapped in here than I thought, they are just in the crowd of NPCs. But wait, they may have broken out of the loop now after that large Shadow attack. We must find them…_

**A/N: Kyodai Production does not own anything**


	5. NEO Skills

Angel Beats! REBORN!

Episode 5: NEO Skill

The girls placed the food on the table while the guys all rushed to take a sit only to see their meal in a disgusting form.

"Hope you enjoy the meal guys, especially you Hinata, as my hubby you should love my cooking" said Yui in an excited tone.

The group looked down and away from what seemed to be their dinner. The meal was so disfigured it looked like curry but at the same time isn't.

"You must be so lucky to have Yui as a wife" whispered Yuzuru to Hinata.

"Oh shut it" replied Hinata in a small annoyed tone.

Kanade approached Yuzuru and whispered to him, "I saw Yui continuously adding ingredients to the meal, so I poured some of my special sauce into it, try it"

"Your special sauce?"

"Yeah"

Yuzuru scooped up his so called meal with his spoon and ate the portion.

"Oh man! It's good!"

The people around looked at Yuzuru with a disbelieved expression, but soon everyone else took a bite.

"Wow! For once it's actually good!" yelled out a Guild member.

"What's that supposed to mean! I think I need to teach you a lesson!" yelled back Yui in a furious tone and dragged the member out back, everyone else sat there while the member cried for his life. While the group ate their unbelievably delicious meal, the cries of the member echoed in the background as he received a major beating from Yui.

After an hour, the group finished their meal and went to their rooms. Yuzuru laid on his bed, just as his eyes stared deep into the ceiling of the room, there was a knock on his door. Yuzuru opened the door to see Kanade standing there with her pillow in her arms.

"Don't tell me you want to…"

"Yes, I want to sleep here tonight, this is what couples do right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Is it because I am too annoying?"

"No, it just that… I've never had a girl sleep in the same room as me before"

"I see"

"But please do come in"

Kanade entered Yuzuru's room and sat on his bed. Yuzuru approached Kanade for a kiss but there was another knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Yuzuru thought aloud.

Katsura held her pillow just like Kanade.

"Onii chan, I want to sleep here too"

"K-Katsura?! But…"

"So you can sleep with her but not me?"

"But we're brother and sister ok?"

"Onii chan, I know we aren't brother and sister, but you and Hastune are real brother and sister"

"But Katsura…"

"You there! You must feel so lucky to have my Onii chan sleep with you" said Katsura as she pointed at Kanade who was sitting on the bed.

"But, I'm his girlfriend; it's natural for me to sleep with him"

"G-G-Girlfriend?! Onii chan!"

"You about me and Hatsune but not me and Kanade?" said Yuzuru in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, so what?!"

"N-Nothing, but can you calm down a bit?"

"Calm down? Calm down?! You allow another girl to sleep with you but not me"

"Sorry but to me, you're still my sister"

"No! See me differently; I am not your sister! I am a woman!"

"Then you are still a little girl" added Kanade, "Or am I wrong?"

"You are completely wrong!"

"Alright I get it, both of you can sleep here tonight, we got an operation tomorrow so we need to sleep early"

"Yay! You finally accepted me!"

"Not really… anyway let's get some sleep"

They lay on the bed; the girls used Yuzuru's arms as pillows instead of using their own pillow.

The morning came, Operation: Guild has begun, the objective: To retrieve Chaa.

While inside vehicle A01, the team of six includes Yuzuru, Kanade, Hinata, Yuri, Ayato and Takeyama. They readied their weapons and thought back on Yuzuru's speech the day before.

"Now as you all know, the Guild is still pretty scattered around, the Guild requires a leader, and what better man would suit this job than the old man Chaa himself, am I right?!"

The Guild members cheered on.

"Thanks to Takeyama here-"

"Please call me Christ" added Takeyama.

"As I was saying, he has located Chaa in the industrial district"

"Yeah!" the Guild members continued.

"We leave tomorrow morning at 7, any questions?"

"No!"

"Good, you are all dismissed!"

The vehicle arrived at the industrial district and pulled over beside the huge wall.

"Let's get moving" as Yuzuru ordered, the team moved towards the wall.

"The Melt Away, courtesy of whoever is leaving these blueprints and notes for us" Takeyama introduced the new gear as he handed it to Yuri who placed it on the wall.

Just as Takeyama was about to explain the use of the Melt Away, Yuri suddenly pressed the button on the centre which caused the Melt Away to… melt away through the wall creating a small large enough for them to fit through.

"Do you care to listen to my explanation before you do anything?!" yelled Takeyama.

"Sorry Takeyama… no" replied Yuri, "And be quiet you moron, you're going to get us caught"

"Quit your talking you morons, of course I don't mean you Otonashi" added Ayato.

The team continued to move while Takeyama mumbles along.

"Look! It's Chaa!" Hinata shouted, pointing at the catwalk above. The rest of the team moved their sights to Chaa.

"Chaa!" the team yelled. The old man looked down in confusion.

"Who are you guys? You're not supposed to be here, this place is off limits and how do you know my name? Wait, you guys look familiar" asked the old man.

"Can you come down first? We'll explain everything" said Yuzuru.

The old man leaped down and game the team the look saying: _Explain everything to me now or I'm kicking you all out single handed._

"Ayato, do your thing" commanded Yuzuru.

"Yes, Otonashi, at once" responded Ayato, giving a salute before facing the old man, "I need you to look into my eyes"

In minutes, the old man remembered everything.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" asked Chaa.

"We're here to get you, the Guild wouldn't be the same without you, you know?" explained Yuzuru.

"Thanks guys, I'll repay the favour somehow"

"By continuing to help us make weapons?"

"Deal" Chaa shook Yuzuru's hand and followed the team.

"Thanks again Ayato"

"You are welcome Otonashi the great"

"I swear if I hear you say Otonashi again, I'm going to-" Hinata was cut off suddenly.

Ayato prepared his hypnotism "What? You are as pathetic as-"

"Stop arguing you two!" yelled Yuri in rage, annoyed at the two arguing at times like this.

They exit the factory and approached the vehicle, when suddenly the vehicle busted into flames, the explosion caused the team to shuffle back away from the flames.

"Leaving so early?" said a familiar voice.

The team watched a Shadow emerge from the flames, it was Demon, who was still in Kanade's form.

"NEO Skill: Angel Purge" a Demonic styled blade appeared in Demon's hand.

Yuzuru's mind was a blank with the words NEO Skill.

_NEO Skill, what is that? A new program? Will we be able to survive this?_

_**A/N:Kyodai Productions does not own anything**_


	6. NEO Skills Part II

Angel Beats! REBORN!

Episode 6: NEO Skill Part 2

Demon approached the team with Angel Purge the Demonic Sword.

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic version 1," Kanade took her defensive stance, ready for Demon's attacks.

"You will not beat me, give it up and be deleted"

"I will protect Yuzuru and everyone else"

Kanade charged towards Demon, who suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Kanade.

"Too slow" said Demon as she kicked Kanade down.

"What happened?" Yuzuru asked in confusion.

Kanade began to stand back up and prepared herself for the next attack.

"Demon's speed seemed to have increased so fast that it seemed as though she disappeared" explained Takeyama.

"Kanade! Let's retreat!" yelled Yuzuru.

Kanade continued to fall, again and again until she lost consciousness. Yuzuru charged in with his pistol and started to shoot at Demon while he retrieved Kanade.

"Takeyama! Smoke screen now!"

Takeyama threw in a smoke grenade which released a smoke screen that covered a large radius of the area. The team disappeared in the smoke.

"You cannot run from me and you cannot hide from me, I will not allow you to escape" said Demon in a determined tone, "NEO Skill: Jammer"

The team hide inside a corporate building.

Yuzuru laid the injured Kanade on the soft sofa.

"He's too strong, call TK to get us a ride" ordered Yuzuru.

"I can't, the coms are down, Demon must be doing it" said Takeyama.

"We have to find a way out of this"

"I have a suggestion" said Takeyama, pushing his glasses up, "Why not use NEO Skill against her?"

"Use it against her?"

"Yes, Angel Player can only be used by a female and only one person can use it"

"One person? But Demon used it too"

"Yes, I suspect it was only part of her copying ability, but it has its limits"

"That does explain a lot, like why she isn't using it anymore"

"Yes, but now that she's got the NEO Skill, she is more dangerous than before"

"I agree, anyway, did you get any extra info on her during that last fight?"

"I analysed Demon during the fight with the scanning program left by the same guy"

"I see. What did you find?"

"I found out that the maximum users are two, and the abilities can be custom made, I just need ten minutes to install the program"

The team waited for the program to be installed on the laptop. Time went by slowly; the possibility of Demon showing up any time filled the room with anxiety.

Ding! The sound of the installing being complete brought the team relief. 'Newly Enhanced Offensive Skills' came up on the screen with a text box with the space to type a name.

"Otonashi, it's up to you now" said Takeyama, "Type you name in that program, it will grant you the NEO Skill ability"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you're the leader, lead the group with this power" said Yuri.

Yuzuru typed up his name and pressed enter, password request then popped up, he entered 'Kanade' and continued. A list of skills came up which looked like default skills and a few buttons, 'Exit', 'Customise' and 'Create'.

Yuzuru read the list of default skills: _Jammer, Hand Sonic and Delay._

"It appears that this program has some common skills with Angel Player, but Angel Purge isn't on here"

"I must be on a separate account, anyway, Takeyama, you're up" said Yuzuru as he moved away from the laptop.

Takeyama typed up a program in seconds.

"There, all done, Otonashi, take a look"

Yuzuru looked at the screen and spotted a new skill: _Copy_

"Copy?"

"Yes, it allows you to copy a skill from your opponent, it has neutral codes so that it can copy the codes for the targeted skill and make it your own, but this skill can only be used once"

"Once huh?" Yuzuru looked at the screen again, "That skill… Jammer must be the skill Demon is using right now"

Takeyama clicked onto the skill Jammer, Radius: 15 kilometres, Time Limit: 30 minutes. Yuzuru looked at his watch. _7 minutes before the skill wears off._

Crash! The sound of the shattered window in the room across the hallway put the team on high alert. They aimed their weapons at the door.

Footsteps approached the door, closer and closer. Just as it reached the door, it stopped. Silence filled the area.

"Why did she stop?" whispered Hinata.

Bang! A hole appeared on the wall on the far left side of the room.

"She's flanking us!" shouted Yuzuru as he carried Kanade to cover, "Take cover and open fire!"

Bang! Bang! Bang! Gunshots echoed in the team's ears, nothing but gunshots from pistols, assault rifles and submachine guns was heard in the next few minutes.

"Now would be a good time to use NEO Skill!" suggested Takeyama.

"Not until she uses Angel Purge" said Yuzuru.

"I'll be the bait to make her use it" said a voice beside Yuzuru. It was Kanade, she had regained consciousness.

"No, you're still injured"

"It's nothing, at least we'll win"

"Ka-"

"Let me do it… please, for everyone"

"Alright… but if you are in danger, I will do anything to get you out"

"Okay"

"Everyone, open up for Kanade! Surround Demon!"

Kanade charged into battle with Demon.

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic version 1"

"NEO Skill: Hand Sonic version 5"

The blades clashed, sparks appeared as the fierce battle began.

The two continued to increase in speed, reaching speeds higher than any average human.

"I think it's time to finally finish you" said Demon, "NEO Skill: Angel Purge!"

"Otonashi!"

"Yuzuru!"

Yuzuru dived out of cover and yelled out the program, "NEO Skill: Copy!"

Angel Purge appeared in Yuzuru's hands. _This sword is actually pretty heavy._

"Yuzuru! She's coming for you!"

Yuzuru directed his eyes to Demon and blocked her attack.

"How did you get the program?!"

"I'll leave it to you to find out" said Yuzuru as he pushed Demon back with all his strength.

_Pretty strong for such a small body. I can't beat her… yet anyway._

"Otonashi! Our pick up's here!" shouted Hinata.

"Alright, everyone move outside and get in the vehicle!"

"What about you?"

"I'll hold her off a bit, while you guys get in, I'll catch up later"

"Just don't die Otonashi, don't get injured okay?"

"Are you-"

"No!" shouted Hinata before he left the room with everyone else.

"You may be stronger than I thought, Yuzuru Otonashi"

"You too, I never expected you to be this strong"

"Sorry but I can't lose"

"Neither can I"

The swords clashed over and over again, they huffed and puffed while they had a few seconds break before attacking one another again.

Yuzuru soon put Demon in a locking stance; it was a test of strength and power. _I need to reach the others so we can leave._

Yuzuru kicked her away and ran for the exit. He was outside in no time, he then entered the vehicle.

"Go! Go! Go!"

The vehicle drove off, away from the area and towards the HQ.

_We escaped this time, but there might not be a next time. Demon is constantly improving her skills and programs. In order to survive and save everyone, I need to get stronger too. I need to take more responsibility now that I'm the leader._

Kanade sensed Yuzuru's tension and tried to calm him down. She held his hand, "Yuzuru… I'm with you"

"Thanks Kanade, I'll get us all out of here, don't worry"

"I believe in you…"

**A/N: Kyodai production does not own anything**


	7. Deep Inside

Angel Beats! REBORN!

Episode 7: Deep Inside

"I'm sorry Master" said Demon.

"Sorry does not do anything!" said a Demonic voice.

"It won't happen again"

"It better not, this is your last chance" three pieces of paper appeared before Demon, "Clear up the targets on this list tomorrow and I mean _every_ one of them"

"Yes Master, it shall be done"

"Go"

Demon left the dark room.

"Got in trouble again?" asked a voice beside the door. Demon turned to face the figure beside the door with his arms crossed.

"Shut up Fiend"

"Fiend is just a name the weaklings gave me… Demon"

"Just shut it"

"You know I care about you Mayu, normally anyone that see me die almost instantly"

"And I don't care about you… Suginami"

"That form you took, that's Kanade Tachibana isn't it?"

"Yeah so what, she is the only form suitable for me, unlike you, you just wanted to become human again, not caring about the form you took"

"I couldn't stand being such a disgusting form"

"It's not my problem"

"Ma-"

Demon turned away and walked down the long hallway to her room which was more of a cell. She lay on her bed and curved herself up. She touched the metallic collar around her neck and sobbed a few times. She looked at the list she was given._ Three will disappear tomorrow._ _I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, but I want to survive, I'm sorry…_

The morning arrived, the dusk hit Demon. She awoke and realised that she had once again cried herself to sleep. She shook her head of her thoughts and typed up a few new programs to take her mind off things. The moment she left her room, the mission has begun.

An hour later, she arrived at the roof top of the building across her first target's location, a casual business building. She reads her target's report to make sure she has the right person.

Taku Yamato, age: 20, occupation: CEO of the Cube Corporation, he was her target. _ Now would be a good time to test out my new programs._

"NEO Skill: Cross Fire" a bow and arrow with a Demonic appearance appeared in our hands.

She aimed the deadly arrow at Taku through the accurate scope attached to the bow and pulled the string back. She took a deep breath and shot the arrow through Taku's shoulder.

"Ahh!" Demon could hear the scream of Taku from her location. She closed her eyes as the Shadow consumed him. He had disappeared, deleted from the world, but his body had become a Shadow, a Level 2 Shadow as the lower beings call it, only NPCs can become Level 1s.

Demon began to pray.

_I beg for your forgiveness, I wish to live but you had to pay the price, a dearly price. I truly am sorry; I pray that you live on in a better place._

She then left the area and moved on to the next target.

As she stared down upon her victim, she read his report.

Saito Satoshima, age: 22, occupation: construction worker.

"NEO Skill: Impaler" a spear materialised in her hand.

"Saito!" I need you to drop these off behind the worksite"

"Yes sir"

Saito took a package and walked behind the worksite.

"I'm sorry" a voice reached Saito.

"Who's there?"

Before he knew it, a spear impaled his body to the wall.

"Ahh!" screamed Saito in pain as he tried to pull the spear from his body, but the Shadow began to consume him. Soon he was no more but a Level 2 Shadow.

She once again prayed for her victim in sorrow but held her tears in.

"Last target" Demon looked at the info given to her, "Huh? A Mafia boss?"

Demon gritted her teeth, "I don't hold back on gangs"

Tachimura Kousuke, age: 31, occupation: Mafia boss. Demon watched his gang members guarding the gang hideout entrance.

"Watch out for Shadows, Demon cleared out a whole hideout in the Northern side of the city"

"Roger"

"NEO Skill: Bloody Ballad" two silver pistols with red trims where equipped in Demon's hands.

Bang! Bang! Bang! The shots hit each of the guards killing them instantly as she ran through the entrance.

"Get her!" the guards held assault rifles and started firing at her. Her heart rate increased, she could see the bullets clearly, before they reached her, she dodged to the side and rolled into cover.

"She dodged it? Impossible, she isn't even using Distortion. Is she toying with us?"

She dived out of cover and fired her shots at the guards.

She walked past the corpses and moved on towards the elevator.

Ding! She entered the elevator and clicked on the top floor, floor twenty-four.

On floor twenty-four, the guards readied their weapons, taking stances and aimed at the elevator door.

"There's no way she can get through this"

Ding! Bang! Bang! Bang! Continuous shots came out of the elevator and hit the guards accurately one by one.

"How does she know our tactics?" Bang! The shot hit the Captain in the shoulder; he placed his back onto the support pillar and slowly slid onto the floor. Demon approached the half dead Captain and aimed her pistol at him.

"H-How?" asked the wounded Captain while he covered his bleeding wound.

"How? I know you Mafia gangs too well"

"What?"

"You Mafia gangs took everything away from me, that's why I will not show mercy upon any of you"

"B-But wait, we only just formed"

"Too bad, you should have been something other than a Mafia gang"

Bang! Demon gave out a sigh; most of her frustration was released. She continued to the Boss's room. She placed her ear against the door and listened closely to the sounds within the room. _Silence? That's strange; normally the Boss would make some kind of noise since he knows he's going to be killed._ Demon placed her hand onto the handle. Chuck. Chuck. _Two clips being loaded? I see, dual wielding the assault rifle eh?_

Demon took a step back and kicked the door down, "NEO Skill: Bloody Ballad, Time Lag"

Demon kicked down the down and fired her shot at Tachimura. He had being paused in time. _I got five seconds._

"NEO Skill: Hand Sonic version 5" the two pistols in her hands vanished and two demonic claws appeared.

Demon slashed the two assault rifles which remained in their form and walked in front of Tachimura.

"Die!" Tachimura yelled as he attempted to pull both triggers, "Damn it, why aren't they working?"

After a few more seconds, the two assault rifles shattered into pieces.

"What happened?"

Demon slowly walked towards Tachimura with her demonic claws.

"It's too complex to be explained to a moron like you, did you really think you could beat me?'

"Y-You monster!"

Slash…

Demon tightly embraced her pillow. _I killed three today, four yesterday, five the day before, another fie the day before that, how many more must I kill?_

"Mayu" a voice reached her mind, "I have another job for you" another piece of paper appeared in her hands.

"Yes, of course Master"

"Get rid of her, your mission starts tomorrow. Remember, if you can't eliminate her, you will be eliminated"

"I understand Master"

She read the name written: Kanade Tachibana.

Creation of Kyodai Productions


	8. Angel And Demon

Angel Beats! REBORN!

Episode 8: Angel And Demon

Clash! Clash! Clash! Blades came into multiple contacts. Yuzuru watched anxiously as Kanade continued to fight Demon.

"Kanade! Be careful!"

"I will, go get Taichi!"

Yuzuru placed his sights to the door on the opposite side of the battle.

"Come on!" the team followed Yuzuru to the door and kicked it open.

"Taichi!"

"Guys, thank you for saving me!" said the relieved Guild member whose hands are tied behind the chair, "I'm sorry I got captured"

"it's alright, who would have though Demon would come after you, let's get you out of here"

The team untied Taichi and left the room.

"Kanade! Time to leave!"

"Roger"

Yuzuru threw a smoke grenade into the centre of the battlefield. Demon slashed at the smoke causing it to scatter, but Yuzuru and the others had escaped. _Master was kind enough to give me two days to delete Kanade Tachibana; I shouldn't waste time any longer. The tracker I placed on that man should work._

Demon took out her phone and pressed on, 'Begin tracking'. A moving red dot appears on the map, Demon watched its movement until it came to a complete stop in the centre of the city.

_The centre of the city? What are they doing there?_

Minutes later, Demon arrived at the location marked on her map. No one was at the location. _They're not here? But the map says… wait._ Demon looked at the floor. _Underground? The sewers?_

"You alright?" asked Yuzuru.

"Yes, I'm fine"

"You should get some rest"

"Why not, excuse me" Taichi gave a small bow to Yuzuru. A red flash on Taichi's collar caught Yuzuru's eye.

Just as Taichi turned to walk away, Yuzuru halted him, "Wait"

"Yes?" he faced Yuzuru in confusion.

"Turn around for a sec" Taichi turned around; Yuzuru plucked the flashing red device from his collar.

"This is a…" Yuzuru's eyes widened, "Tracking device!"

Yuzuru turned to the whole population and yelled, "Everyone get to the escape tunnels!"

Boom! The ceiling of the sewers collapsed.

_It's… Demon…_

"NEO Skill: Hand Sonic version 1!"

Yuzuru charged into battle.

"NEO Skill: Hand Sonic version 5"

Demon deflected the attack, the two kept their distance.

"You are not my target, Yuzuru Otonashi"

"Then who is your target?!"

"Kanade Tachibana, I shall delete her"

"Why her?!"

"Because she poses a threat to the Master"

"The Master? Is he the one telling you to do this? You don't have to follow his orders anymore"

"No, he keeps me alive, I must serve him"

"What do you-"

"Enough small talk!" Demon charged towards Yuzuru, he could tell she has the intent to kill him in her eyes.

"Wait!" Yuzuru dodged aside, avoiding the deadly slash, "I can help you"

"No you can't!" she continued her assault on Yuzuru while he dodged the attacks.

Bang! A bullet flew towards Demon, she directed her sight to the bullet and sliced it in half.

"Impossible…" exclaimed Taichi.

"Taichi! Get out of here!" shouted Yuzuru.

Taichi ran away towards the exit in fear. Demon leaped and landed on Taichi.

"No, no, no… please don't!" Taichi turned his body around to face Demon. Demon's eyes widened, she froze as if she saw a ghost. Taichi ran off while he staggered a few times.

"Useless girl! I'll activate the Psycho Switch" a voice reached her mind.

_No, Master, please… no_

"Ahh!" Demon covered her head and screamed in pain as she felt a shock sent to her brain. After a minute, she calmed down and turned around to face Yuzuru, her red eyes glowed along with her collar, a flow of deathly aura filled the area.

"Demon…"

"D-D-Die! Die! Die!" Demon yelled in fury, "NEO Skill: Cross Fire!"

Demon madly fired the arrows at Yuzuru who deflected the arrows away, "Demon, stop this!"

"NEO Skill: Bloody Ballad!"

Yuzuru's eyes focused of her pistols. _Pistols? I'll use distortion._

"NEO Skill: Distortion" Bang! A bullet was fired at Yuzuru, it went past the Distortion barrier and slightly cut Yuzuru's shoulder.

_Distortion doesn't work?_

Bang! Bang! Bullet showered upon Yuzuru who hardly dodged the first wave of bullets. Just as Yuzuru recovered from a roll, another wave of bullets was fired at him. _I can't dodge this._

"Yuzuru!" a voice reach Yuzuru. The bullets fired were deflected in an instant.

"Thank you, Kanade"

"Don't fight by yourself, I'm with you"

"Ahh!" another deathly scream came from Demon.

"Watch out Kanade, she's a lot stronger than before"

Kanade nodded and sprinted at full speed towards Demon. Demon spun a kick at Kanade, who tried to block the attack but flew into a support pillar.

"Kanade!" Yuzuru rushed to retrieve Kanade and dragged her into safety. He slowly laid her down onto a large piece of cardboard.

"I'll finish this" Yuzuru walked out of cover and gave Demon a determined look.

_Now is the time to use it…_

"NEO Skill: Excalibur!" a sword with a golden hilt materialized in Yuzuru's hands.

"NEO Skill: Angel Purge!"

The two watched each other's movements closely. The sun shone above the hole Demon created onto Demon. She suddenly reflected the glare into Yuzuru's eyes with her sword. In a godly speed, Demon charged towards Yuzuru while he was temporarily blinded.

Yuzuru regained his sight and leap back as he saw Demon's advance. He gave his sword a slight swing, a slashed appear out of thin air and aimed for Demon. She blocked the attack with all her strength using Angel Purge.

_She can't withstand another hit like that._

With all his might, Yuzuru swung his sword with full power. _I must protect Kanade! _A wider, faster and stronger slash appeared. Demon attempted another block with Angel Purge. The Angel Purge program cancelled out and the slash hit Demon. She flew into the dinner table. Yuzuru slowly approached the rubble.

_Is she dead? Is she alive? Please don't be dead…_

As the smoke cleared out, a hand stuck out of the wooden planks.

Demon gasp for air, she could barely breath underneath the rubble of wooden planks. The Psycho switch has been switched off, she was free, but she knows she cannot survive long.

_Is this the end for me? Is this how I die?_ Demon closed her eyes._ I don't want to die…_

Demon caught a small glimpse of light through the rubble of wood.

_Someone please save me…_

She suddenly felt a force pulling her up by the arm. A figure had lifted her out of the rubble of wooden planks. Light hit her face with warmth; it was as if God had saved her.

Creation of Kyodai Productions


	9. A New Home

Angel Beats! REBORN!

Episode 9: A New Home

"T-Thank you…" said Demon as she was being seated by Yuzuru.

"What happened to you? That wasn't you"

"It's a long story"

Bleep! A sound came from the collar on Demon's neck.

"N-No… the Kill switch…"

"The Kill switch?"

"Yes, I've got an hour before it activates and explodes killing me alongside"

"We've got to get it off you!"

"We?"

"Yes the SSS will get that off you"

"Why do you care? I tried to kill you all"

"Yes, but everyone deserves a chance and you must have your reasons to do it, I learnt that from someone"

"But even if I'm saved, I don't have a place to belong to, I don't have a reason to live"

"You can stay with us, escape with us"

"I'm a Shadow, I can't escape this place"

"There has to be a way, trust me"

"I'll trust you"

"Great, now let's get that collar off you"

Demon nodded.

Yuzuru got out his walkie talky, "Emergency guys, I need Takeyama pronto!"

"We'll be right there in a few minutes"

Twenty minutes later they arrived at their location with Takeyama.

"Demon?!" the whole team put up their guard.

"Wow, wow, wow, wow. Guys it's alright now" said Yuzuru as he jumped in between the team and Demon.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain everything later. Takeyama, I need you to find a way to get her collar off her. Can you do it?"

"I suppose I can try"

"Good, you got twenty-seven minutes"

"Until?"

"It blows up and takes us all with it"

"I-I'll work on it right away"

Takeyama got out his laptop and scanned the collar. After typing up a few keys, a code appeared on the screen, at least half a code, 'T46KL _'.

"This code… could it be?"

"What is it Takeyama?"

"This code… I think I can finish it, but it was un a USB that I dropped during that last fight, there's no way we-"

"Yes, we _will_ find it and save her. Everyone spread out and find this USB! Call the Guild members too!" commanded Yuzuru.

The group went searching straight away after contacting the Guild members.

They lifted up pieces of wood, concrete, rocks and metal rods.

_Where could it be? Demon's life is in my hands, I must find that USB! I want to know her better. I want to save her…_

Twenty minutes later, the Guild members showed up.

"Guys! I need you all to look for a USB; we've got six minutes, so hurry!"

Without complaining, the Guild members went on searching through the rubble left from the destruction caused by the fight.

Yuzuru kept count of the time, five minutes, four minutes, three minutes. It seemed hopeless, but he continued to dig, through the wood, through the concrete, through the rocks and through the metal rods.

_Come on, come on, come on._

There was only one minute remain, Yuzuru could hardly breathe, when suddenly…

"Found it!" those two words, gave Yuzuru a brief relief. The Guild member threw the USB to Yuzuru who sprinted up to the laptop.

"All yours" said Takeyama as he moved away from the laptop. Yuzuru nodded and entered the code, 'Y46KL P461V'. Yuzuru slammed his finger on enter.

The collar on Demon's neck unlocked and dropped onto the ground.

"Once again we need to thank the person leaving these codes behind" said Takeyama.

"Yeah"

_I wonder who that person is…_

Yuzuru turned to Demon, "It's alright now, you're free"

"T-Thank you, thank you so much" a drop of tear slid down Demon's cheek as she thank Yuzuru.

Yuzuru patted her head, "Come on now, don't cry"

"But… But…"

"You're one of us now"

"One of us?" the Guild members whispered among one another.

Kanade walked through the crowd and approached Yuzuru.

"Kanade, you're wake?"

"Yeah, thanks for saving me back there" Kanade turned to the Guild members, "She is now one of us, let's work together to escape this world"

"Yeah!" the members shouted in agreement.

"Let me formally introduce myself, I am Yuzuru Otonashi, what's your name?"

"I-I'm Mayu Yuuki"

"You have a nice name"

Mayu looked away and blushed upon hearing those words. No one had ever said anything like that to her before.

The Guild members noticed Mayu blushing and instantly erased their memories of her attacking them and fell for her immediately. They rushed up to greet her and fought over who would shake her hand first.

"I'm Shuji nice to meet you"

"I'm Kato"

Yuzuru noticed Taichi at the very back of the group alone, before Yuzuru could call out to him, he walked away.

While Mayu shook the hands of the Guild members one by one, she shifted her eyes to Yuzuru.

_My heart now accelerates whenever I see him, what is this feeling, what should I do?_

Kanade noticed her look at Yuzuru. _Does that mean, she is my rival, she's going after Yuzuru too?_

On the next day they team decided to get some information from Mayu using Yuzuru to ask the questions.

Mayu could barely look at Yuzuru still; her heart still accelerates when he is in her sight.

"You mentioned Master yesterday during the fight, who is this Master?"

"The Master is a very dangerous person, although I never see his face. He's the one that forces me to delete people"

"I see, I knew you wouldn't do those things without good reason"

"If I hesitate, he would use the Psycho switch to turn me into a killing machine; it really hurts during the process too"

"That bastard, using you to do such a thing. Mayu do you have any idea of how we can escape this world?"

"Other than defeating the Master, I can think of no other way"

"Thank you for this information, Mayu we appreciate your help"

"There's one other thing, there is another Shadow, like me"

"Another? Who is it"

"Suginami, but you guys know him by Fiend"

"Fiend? We never got that name"

"That's only natural, anyone that sees him gets kill almost instantly, so he had never been reported in. He had lost human consciousness, he cannot be saved"

"We should at least try"

The questioning concluded. Mayu was on her way to her room when she realised that Kanade was waiting outside her room.

"Is there something I can help you with, Tachibana?"

"You love Yuzuru don't you?"

"What?"

"You love him don't you?"

"I…"

"We'll fight over him fair and square agreed?"

Mayu unconsciously nodded.

"Good, but I won't lose"

They shook hands and began their war over Yuzuru.

Creation of Kyodai Productions


	10. Sacrifice

Angel Beats! REBORN!

Episode 10: Sacrifice

Four days has passed since Mayu's surprise attack and was saved by the SSS and the Guild. The whole team moved to a new base found three days ago by Yuri and was confirmed that no NPCs hang around inside or outside the building. The Cold War between Kanade and Mayu for Yuzuru still continued.

On the day before they both asked Yuzuru to go on a date the day after.

"Yuzuru, since there's nothing for the SSS to do tomorrow, will you go out with me?"

"L-Like a date?!"

"Yes, like a date"

"Sure…"

"I'll meet you at the Kumin Park at 8:30am then"

Kanade walked away with heavy breathes.

Moments later, Mayu approached Yuzuru.

"Oh, Mayu, something you need?"

"I want to try out this cake at the cake store in the Kumin district"

"When?"

"Tomorrow"

"Oh, umm…"

"I'll take it as a yes, I'll meet you at the Kumin Park by 8:30am, bye" Mayu ran off waving her arm.

_How am I going to do this?_

The day came; Yuzuru stood by the monument and waited in silence.

_What am I going to do?_

in the distance, Yuzuru realised two girls were running towards him.

"Yuzuru!"

"Otonashi!"

"What are _you_ doing here?" they both said as the reached Yuzuru.

"U-Umm…"

"Yuzuru…"

"Otonashi…"

"W-Why don't we all go today?"

"Hmph… I guess I don't have a choice" said Mayu.

"I-If you say so…"

Yuzuru let out a sigh, "Thank you for understanding"

_This makes my life easier, but…_

"S-So, where are we headed?" asked Yuzuru.

"Cake store"

"Amusement Park" they both answered at the same time and gave each other a look.

"Let's go to the Amusement Park _then_ go to the cake store, agreed?" suggested Yuzuru.

"Fine" the two agreed.

The group of three walked towards the Kumin Amusement Park. They arrived at the Amusement Park and went through the line within half an hour.

"So what do you girls want to do?"

"Rollercoaster!"

"Ferris wheel!" they pointed at opposite directions.

Yuzuru sighed as they shot each other another look. In the end, they agreed to go on the Rollercoaster twice since they fought over who gets to sit next to Yuzuru then the Ferris wheel.

First person to sit next to Yuzuru was Mayu which was decided through a fair scissors, paper, rock game.

Mayu's heart rate increased as she sat beside Yuzuru, her face turned slightly red.

"Mayu? What's wrong? Your face is red"

"I-It's nothing"

The ride began, slow as they went up the hill, then a sudden acceleration as they go down.

"Ahh…!" the Yuzuru and the girls screamed as they went through with super high speed.

Left, right, loop, right, down, up, left. The ride ended.

They staggered out of the attraction and went back into the line.

"That was amazing Otonashi!"

"I-It sure was" said Yuzuru as he scratched his head.

"Now it's my turn to sit next to you" added Kanade.

"Yes, I shall lend him to you"

The ride started and was over within two minutes. Next was the Ferris wheel that Kanade was excited about.

They entered the cabin and sat down as the cabin began to rise up to the sky. Kanade and Mayu looked out of the cabin with an excited expression.

The ride suddenly stopped.

"W-What's happening?" asked Kanade, "Are we stuck up here forever?"

"No, there may be older people going on so they stop it for them"

"S-See, there was nothing to be scared of" added Mayu.

"You're the one to talk, you were shivering just then"

"Shut up!"

The ride continued to move and finished. They continued to other rides afterwards.

"Let's have lunch now"

The three went and took a seat at a hotdog stand.

"Three hotdogs please"

Yuzuru retrieved the hotdogs and took his seat.

"I'm digging in" they all said, before they started to eat.

"Otonashi! Try my hotdog!"

"B-But they're the same"

"No, just try it"

"But-" Mayu shoved a piece of the hotdog into Yuzuru's mouth before he could finish.

Kanade looked at her with an unnoticeable frown.

"Yuzuru, try mine too…"

"Kanade, not you too"

"You don't want it?" Kanade's face darkens with sadness.

Yuzuru realises her expression and leaned towards Kanade, "Ahh…"

Kanade gave a smile before she placed the piece of hotdog into Yuzuru's mouth.

They finished off their lunch and continued their date.

Dawn came; they left the Amusement Park and headed to the cake store Mayu wanted to try, 'Maiden's Cakes'.

_It seems like a Maid Café…_

"Is this it?"

"Yeah"

Mayu rushed inside as Yuzuru and Kanade followed.

"Table for three please"

"Yes master, right away" a women dress in a maid costume answered.

_It really is a Maid Café!_

She then led them to their table and placed down the menus while they took a seat.

"Mayu, you never told me this was a Maid Café"

"I didn't?"

"No you didn't"

"Do you have a maid fetish?"

"Yuzuru, are you into this stuff?" asked Kanade in a curious tone.

"No! I don't have a maid fetish!"

They began to look through the menu.

"May I take your order now masters?"

Yuzuru flipped through the menu and began his order "Yes, chocolate mud cake, Japanese cheese cake and caramel cake please"

"Right away master"

The cakes arrived ten minutes later.

"Enjoy your cakes, masters"

"Thank you" said Yuzuru.

After they finished their cake and left the cake store. They noticed that a dark figure in a cloak stood in front of them.

"I see you're the one who took my Mayu" said the figure.

"Your Mayu?" repeated Yuzuru.

"You're…" said Mayu in surprise.

"Yes Mayu… it's me"

"You know each other? That's nice, I'm Yuzuru" Yuzuru walked towards the figure for a handshake.

"I know who you are you are the person who stole Mayu from me"

Mayu noticed the figure's hand moving towards his poach.

"Otonashi!" shouted Mayu as she dived for Yuzuru, they both fell onto the ground and avoided a deadly stab from the figure.

"Stop this Fiend!"

"Fiend?" Yuzuru repeated the name.

"Die you thief!" Fiend leaped into the air, "NEO Skill: Death Scythe!"

Yuzuru shielded Mayu with his body. Fiend slashed downwards with his scythe.

"Guard Skill: Distortion!"

Another figure dived in front of Yuzuru and was slashed across the chest.

Yuzuru realised that the one slashed was Kanade and caught her. He looked back to where Fiend was, but he was gone. Blood leaked out of her chest as quick as a heart beat.

"No, no, no" repeated Yuzuru as he gripped onto her hand.

"Yuzuru…"

Mayu approached Kanade with tears in her eyes.

"Mayu… take care of Yuzuru for me okay?"

"Don't you leave me! We still haven't fought it out yet!"

Kanade slowly closed her eyes and her hand slid out of Yuzuru's grip.

"Kanade! Kanade!" he continued to yell her name.

Creation of Kyodai Productions


	11. A Hint

Angel Beats! REBORN!

Episode 11: A Hint

Kanade lay on the white bed unconscious in the medical bay within the HQ. The night was cold, Yuzuru who sat beside the bed, held onto her cold hand. Takeyama entered the room with a darkened face.

"Yuzuru… the results are in"

"So? Is she going to be alright?"

"We gave her a scan, she may have blocked out the Shadows from consuming her with Distortion, but she was critically injured still, an injury by a NEO Skill can't heal like usual" Takeyama gave a pause, "We assume she has three days"

_Three days…_ The words echoed within Yuzuru's mind. he gazed upon the beautiful angel on the bed.

Yuzuru grabbed hold of Takeyama's shoulders and shook him, hoping he would have an idea, "Takeyama, there got to be a program isn't there?! Give me a program to use on her!"

Takeyama shook loose of Yuzuru's grasp, he watched as he slowly kneeled onto the floor with small tears in his eyes.

"Maybe if we look for the person leaving behind these program codes, he or she may have something we can use" suggested Takeyama.

Yuzuru wiped off the tears with his hands and looked up at Takeyama. He got back onto his feet and placed one hand onto Takeyama's shoulder.

"Can you hack into the surveillance cameras in the city and get footage in the last few years or so?"

"I guess I can give it a shot"

"I'm counting on you"

Takeyama left the room, leaving Yuzuru and Kanade alone.

"I'll find a way to get you back, wait for me"

Later on at night, Takeyama gave Yuzuru tapes of surveillance camera footages from the past two years.

"Thanks Takeyama, I'll look for the person myself"

"But there's just too many for one person"

"No need, you get some sleep" Yuzuru gave Takeyama a determined look.

Takeyama nodded and left him.

One by one, Yuzuru watched the surveillance footage in fast forward and searched for at common person that appeared in each one.

He looked at the time, 2:41am, he had been watching the tapes for four hours straight, yet he had only gone through one-quarter of the tapes given. He rubbed his tired his and continued to watch the tapes.

A familiar figure appeared on the screen as he watched the tape recorded on the day he and the girls were attacked by Fiend.

_Taichi?!_

He watched as Taichi approached a figure that looked like Fiend. Yuzuru was enraged even though he couldn't hear the conversation.

_He's a traitor?! I'll deal with him later, Kanade comes first. I have already found a teenaged girl that appeared in all the places the codes were found. But… why does she seem familiar._

Yuzuru printed out the poorly detailed picture of the girl and tried to remember who she was. Nothing came to his mind, yet he couldn't shake the feeling that he had met her somewhere in this world before.

Knock. Knock. Knocks came from his door. Yuzuru turned to face the door.

"Come in"

The door opened, it was Mayu.

"Sorry, did I wake you, Otonashi?"

"No, I was up looking for the coder"

"Have you found the coder yet?"

"Yes, I believe it is this girl here" he showed Mayu the picture of the girl.

"We'll look for her in the morning right?"

"Yeah"

"Then you should get some sleep"

"I will" Yuzuru realised that sadness was in Mayu's face as she sat on the edge of hi bed.

"Hey… it's my fault Kanade's like that isn't it?" Mayu said in a quiet tone.

"It's got nothing to do with you, it was Fiend"

"But… if I had stayed with them, I would have got him in check"

"If you stayed with them, you would have suffered more too" said Yuzuru as he too sat onto the edge of the bed beside Mayu.

"Yuzuru, I'm sorry" Mayu covered her face and cried.

Yuzuru placed her head into his chest, "It's alright, she pull through, don't worry"

Mayu dug her face deeper into his chest; Yuzuru could feel her tears through his clothing.

The morning came, Mayu opened her eyes and realised that she fell asleep on Yuzuru's chest.

"Eh?!" she exclaimed as her face turned bright red. Yuzuru too opened his eyes.

"Good morning Mayu"

"G-Good morning Yuzuru"

Yuzuru caught sight of Mayu's red face and realised what had happened.

"I-I should get going now" said Mayu in an embarrassed voice. She left the room and covered her red face for a while to forget the embarrassment before moving down the hallway to her room.

The meeting began, "I need everyone's help here, I need you to all to help me find this girl in this picture"

Yuzuru could hear gossips like, "Why her? Who is she?"

"Because she might be able to save Kanade! That is why we need her!"

The crowd became silent, "Leave it to us!" said a Guild member.

"Yeah!"

"This picture is the only lead we have on her, but everyone please try your hardest!"

Everyone gave a round of applause. The meeting ended, the members scattered around in the city looking for the unknown girl that was hoped to be Kanade's saviour.

Yuzuru entered the medical bay and sat beside the sleeping beauty and held her hand.

"I promise you'll open those beautiful eyes of yours again"

Yuzuru closed his eyes and prayed for her. _May God help us find that girl and save you._

As Yuzuru opened his eyes and remembered Taichi, the man you approached Fiend. _After Kanade wakes up, I'll deal with him. He must have told Fiend our location, that's how he found out, but what's in it for Taichi? What would make him do this? I don't even care, he's the one who told Fiend our location. I'll get him good._

Beep, beep! Beep, beep! Yuzuru pulled the walkie talky out of his pocket and answered.

"Yes?"

"We've found her; we're tailing her at Tokoshi road"

"I'll be right there" Yuzuru placed the walkie talky back into his pocket and faced Kanade.

"I'll be back soon Kanade" said Yuzuru before he left the medical bay and headed for Tokoshi road.

**Please reveiw!**


	12. Hope

Angel Beats! REBORN!

Episode 12: Hope

Yuzuru approached Yuri, Matsushida and a Guild member who hid around the corner.

"So where is she?"

"Over there" Yuri pointed to a girl who wore a hoodie, she stared at the fruit in the store.

"Mao, contact everyone and get a vehicle ready" Matsushida commanded the Guild member. Mao nodded and ran off.

"Let's begin my approach, you two stay here and help when something is off" Yuzuru ordered as he walked towards the girl.

The girl noticed Yuzuru and asked, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I need you to come with me"

"Boys are so direct these days"

"N-No, that's not what I meant!"

"Of course, I was just kidding" the girl took off her hood and faced Yuzuru.

Yuzuru recognised her face but he cannot recall where or when they had met, "Have we met before?"

"Of course, Otonashi"

"Where have we met before?"

"Oh, you're so forgetful… Onii chan, but seem to have recovered all your memories"

Yuzuru just remembered that he had three sisters in this world.

"You're my third sister?!"

"Yes, I needed a place to hide since the Shadows were still hunting the remaining survivors before you guys came"

"You were a survivor before we came to this world? You're so little despite you being the oldest sister in the family"

"Haven't you realised that I hardly came home? And just because im small doesn't mean anything!"

"I'm sorry, that is true… I was wondering where you were"

"I was out finding other survivors, Onii chan"

"You don't have to call me Onii chan anymore you know?"

"I've taken a liking to it"

"D-Do as you please"

"I just realised, I don't know your name"

"Makes sense, I never told you. I'm Kuroha, you know me as Kuroha Otonashi"

"Nice to meet you Kuroha"

"So is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, are you the one writing those programs and blueprints, and leaving them behind?"

"What do you know about those programs?"

"Our group has been using them"

"Were they useful?"

"Yes, we survived many battles thanks to them"

"That's good to hear, I left the programs around the city just so that someone can find them and survive"

"Thank you Kuroha, but I'm afraid I need your help"

"My help? With what?"

"My friend was critically injured by a NEO Skill, she is dying"

"Take me to her"

Yuzuru nodded and contacted Yuri through the walkie talky, "We need the vehicle"

"On its way now Otonashi"

They arrived at the HQ, Yuzuru led Kuroha to Kanade. He watched as Kuroha inspected Kanade. She then approached Yuzuru.

"Can she be saved?"

"Yes, there is a program, but…"

"But? I'll do anything, please give me the program"

"Just wait a moment. It's not just any program; if has a 90% chance of taking away your memory of death"

"My memory of death?"

"Yes, the memory when you died. Will you risk giving that memory up?"

"If it's for Kanade, I don't care"

"But my research tells me that only the memory of death can allow you to leave this world"

"Why is that?"

"In order to live a peaceful life, one must remember their death and put it aside. So will you take the risk?"

"Yes"

"You're a stubborn one aren't you? Then only one problem remains, I only have half the program"

"Half?"

"Yes, half was stolen, by a man called Suginami"

"Suginami?"

"Yes, he stole the code"

"He's the one who did this to Kanade!"

"So he became a Shadow huh?"

"Yeah he goes by the name Fiend now, I'll be sure to pay that bastard back"

"Anyway, I'll give you the half I have"

"All we need to do now is track down Fiend"

"I believe so"

"Kuroha…"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you stay here with us?"

Kuroha looked away, "I-I can't, at least not yet, I have something I need to do"

"Something you need to do?"

"Yes, I must do it, to set things right"

"I see, you'll join us after you're done right? I don't want to leave you out there"

"That's nice of you Onii chan, I'll think about it"

"I guess I'll see you later"

"Yeah… goodbye Onii chan"

Kuroha left, Yuzuru soon left the room too. The team crowded around him.

"So? Will Angel wake up?" asked Hinata.

"Not yet, I need everyone to track down Fiend, he has the other half of the code that can revive Kanade"

"I understand" said Yuri.

"I sorry to say this, but can you guys find him quick?"

"Sure, no problem man" said Hinata with an encouraging tone.

"Thanks man"

The team scattered as they searched for Fiend.

Hours went by one by one, Yuzuru's heart rate increased as the hours went by. he continued to search from street to street.

_Kanade's running out of time, we have to find Fiend, quickly._

Yuzuru clenched his fist and punched the wall with anger of his uselessness. He then looked at the wound on his fist. A hand then covered his fist with a gentle touch. Yuzuru turned to face the girl who held his bleeding fist.

"Otonashi…"

"Mayu? Why are you here?"

"I was searching in this are when I saw you"

"I see"

"It must hurt" said Mayu as she looked at the wound.

"Not really, the wound heals pretty fast so-"

Yuzuru was suddenly embraced by Mayu, "You shouldn't hurt yourself like this"

Yuzuru patted her head to relieve her, "Alright, I won't"

"Get you dirty hands off her!" a voice was yelled from an angle across the street.

The two looked up to the figure on top of the building.

"Fiend…"

Yuzuru realised Fiend was carrying something on his shoulder.

"If you want your member returned, come and fight me at the Yoku warehouse tomorrow at noon come alone, but I guess I'll allow Mayu to come just so that she can witness your defeat… and death"

Yuzuru looked closely; the member he was talking was actually Kuroha.

"Don't hurt her!"

"Then fight me, I'll be waiting, if you don't show up, she dies"

A shadow covered Fiend and vanished.

"Fiend!" Yuzuru yelled at the sky, "I'll defeat you!"

Mayu held Yuzuru's hand, "I'll be right beside you"

Yuzuru nodded.

**please review!**


	13. Fiend

Angel Beats! REBORN!

Episode 13: Fiend

Yuzuru took a deep breath; he looked at Mayu who stood beside him.

"Ready?"

"Yeah"

"Let's go" Yuzuru pushed open the door of the warehouse.

"Welcome Yuzuru… to your death" said the young figure on the catwalk, "I see Mayu tagged along"

"Where is Kuroha?"

Fiend pointed to the right side of the warehouse. A girl was tied to the chair, facing towards the centre.

Fiend leaped down and landed smoothly.

"Prepare yourself! NEO Skill: Death Scythe!"

"Bring it on! NEO Skill: Excalibur!"

Mayu watched as the fierce battle commenced. She could do nothing but stand and watch the two as she promised Yuzuru that she will not interfere.

_He's fast, but I can't lose. This bastard's the reason Kanade's on the verge of death, I must defeat him and get the program code._

Yuzuru swung his sword left and right, while Fiend took the defensive, blocking every attack Yuzuru threw at him with ease.

"I gotta say I expected more from you" taunted Fiend.

"Shut it! Shut it! Shut it!" Yuzuru yelled as he swung his sword harder and harder.

Yuzuru eventually became exhausted, he huffed and puffed. Fiend gave off a smile.

"Done? My turn" Fiend took the offensive; he slashed and slashed with speed and power. Yuzuru continued to step back as he barely blocked the attacks in his exhausted body.

Yuzuru eventually took a leap back to keep his distance.

_I can't take him on close combat yet, I'll have to use range._

Yuzuru looked at Mayu who gave him the use it look. Yuzuru nodded and faced Fiend who stood just about ten meters away.

"NEO Skill: Cross Fire!"

Yuzuru shot multiple arrows at Fiend, but it proved useless as Fiend deflected and cut the arrows.

"Dammit"

"Trying to use range are we? Ranged weapons have no effect on me"

"Don't be so sure!" Yuzuru began to pull the arrows back with full strength and shot them out with full power. But still proved useless against Fiend.

"Otonashi! Use it, I don't mind!"

"Mayu… I understand"

"Try all you want, you will die here today and Mayu will be mine"

Yuzuru thought of all the things Fiend had done and felt enraged.

"I won't die…" Yuzuru mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I won't die today you bastard! NEO Skill: Bloody Ballad!" the silver pistols materialised in his hands.

"Guns? Bullets don't work against me"

_Yes that's right, normal bullets will not affect him; but Fiend doesn't know Mayu created her own programs. This should be enough to finish the job._

Yuzuru gripped the two pistols tightly and started to run to his left while he pulled the trigger. The bullets flew towards Fiend.

"NEO Skill: Distortion"

The some bullets passed through Distortion and hit Fiend's left arm, blood leaked out.

Fiend widened his eyes with surprise and deflected the remaining bullets with Death Scythe. He then dropped his Scythe and kneeled down.

Fiend covered his bleeding arm and asked, "How? How did your bullets hit me?"

"This program was made my Mayu, it was designed against Distortion"

"No way…" more pain struck Fiend, he looked at the bullet wound, light was scattering around the wound, "A Shadow termination bullet?"

"Mayu programed it"

"Mayu's program? I was defeated by Mayu's program…"

"You have an hour left to live"

"I see…" Fiend fell backwards.

"Suginami!" Kuroha caught Fiend, Mayu had freed Kuroha after Yuzuru was the victor.

"Kuroha… I'm sorry I did all those things"

"Suginami, it's okay"

Yuzuru took a few steps away to give the two space. Mayu came up from behind Yuzuru and held onto his damaged jacket.

"The two were lovers, but survival separated them, Suginami stole some of Kuroha's programs in order to survive, but he was eventually captured by Master"

"I see... Then the thing Mayu wanted to finish off was…"

"The thing Mayu wanted to finish off was to try help Suginami. But that proved to be useless, his mind had become corrupted. He only liked me because I reminded him of Kuroha"

Kuroha looked at Yuzuru and back at Suginami, "Suginami, do you still have the code for that program?"

"Yes… my coat" Suginami pointed to a black leathered coat that hung from the catwalk.

Yuzuru retrieved the coat and handed it to him. Suginami ripped the sleeve of the coat, a paper slip fell out.

"This is the code" Suginami picked up the piece of paper and dropped it in Yuzuru's hands, "Use it to save that girl"

"I will…"

"At least I'm free from the Master's grasp now"

Yuzuru looked at the light around the wound which had spread about three quarters of his body.

"I don't have long, do I…?"

Yuzuru looked at his watch, "Ten minutes"

"May I be alone with Kuroha before I go?"

"Sure…"

Yuzuru returned to Mayu who too watched the two's remaining moments together.

Time seemed to have slowed down for the two in their last moments together. Kuroha cried and cried as they continued to talk and laugh. But the time given was not an eternal, Suginami soon dissolved into light particles and soon vanished into thin air.

Kuroha kneeled and punched the concrete ground continuously even though her fist was bleeding heavily. Drips of salty water slid down Mayu's face, she couldn't hold her tears. Yuzuru thought back of what he did, but also what the Shadows had done to him and his personality, Yuzuru struggled to hold his tears in even for the man who almost killed Kanade.

_Crying now doesn't help, we have to stop this, the Master… the Master is the cause of all this. We need to find him to end this once and for all._

Yuzuru placed his hand on Kuroha's should to calm her down, she stopped punching the ground and embraced Yuzuru and cried.

After fifteen minutes, the girls had calmed down.

"Otonashi… it's time we wake Kanade" said Kuroha as she wiped off the remaining tears on her face.

"Yeah…"

**A/N: Hey, this update is for the next few weeks. Currently Kyodai Productions is going on holidays.**

**Wait for it **

**ELSIE'S GOING TO JAPAN!  
and...  
KEIMA'S GOING TO KOREA!**

**Its sad to say Minami is staying to hold the fort :( **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Reincarnation

Angel Beats! REBORN!

Episode 14: Reincarnation

Yuzuru prepared himself as Kuroha readied the program.

"Onii chan, are you ready?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure you want to do this"

"I am"

"Alright, now remember, the Reincarnation program is different from anything you've used. You need to fight with your will to resist the program from deleting your memories of death"

"Okay, got it"

"Then let's start"

Yuzuru looked at Kanade who slept soundly on the bed.

_Time to wake up, Kanade._ Yuzuru sat down beside Kanade and held her hand.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Neo Skill: Reincarnation!"

The feeling of the ground was suddenly gone, Yuzuru was falling into darkness. He landed without feeling pain and opened his eyes after a minute. Yuzuru looked around but he was surrounded by darkness.

"Where am I?" he though out loud.

_His eyes soon adjusted to the darkness, he took another look around. Wait, this place looks familiar._

He was inside a tunnel; a train carriage was beside him with the front and back trapped by the collapsed ceiling.

"This is…"

Boom! Yuzuru turned to face the source of the noise; the rubble on top of the train had slid down. Yuzuru's eyes widened as dark figures began to come out of the train.

"This isn't good"

Yuzuru backed away from the figures, but was getting closer to the wall.

The figures slowly approached him. _This isn't good…_

Boom! More rubble fell down; this time from the ceiling, a small line of light hit the concrete floor. One of the figures walked into the light and surprised Yuzuru, the figure was a passenger that was also trapped in the tunnel although his face wasn't shown, Yuzuru remembered his clothing.

"H-Hello, I'm Yuzuru"

The man lifted up his head, Yuzuru fell backwards the moment he saw the face of the figure. The face was full of blood like something out of a horror movie. Soon Yuzuru saw the faces of every figure; they were all full of blood.

Yuzuru hurried up on to his feet.

"Let's calm down here"

The man tried to grab hold of Yuzuru but he stepped aside and the man ended up falling forward.

"You leave me no choice… NEO Skill: Excalibur"

Yuzuru gripped his sword tightly and slashed forth, the passengers were disintegrated just like the Shadows.

"These are level 8 Shadows"

"Yuzuru, can you hear me?" a familiar voice echoed in the tunnel.

"Kuroha?"

"Yes, you need to survive for another five minutes until Kanade and wake up and make sure you don't die, it must be why your memories of death are wiped"

"Five minutes, got it"

Yuzuru continued to dodge their grabs and slashed them one by one.

Yuzuru constantly checked his watch but the five minutes seemed forever to pass. Ten seconds, fifteen seconds, twenty seconds. Through all the fighting, he had only fought for thirty seconds in total.

"This is taking forever to clear up, NEO Skill: Bloody Ballad"

Yuzuru sprayed waves of bullets at the Shadows. He huffed and puffed as he took a brief break.

"Yuzuru, you still hanging in there?" Kuroha asked to keep him in check.

"Yeah, never better"

"You have two minutes to go"

"Okay"

Bang! Bang! Yuzuru continued to fire at will when suddenly. Click, click. Bloody Ballad had run out of bullets.

_I can't charge the program!_

"NEO Skill: Cross Fire"

Yuzuru pulled the string of the bow back and shot deadly arrows straight through Shadows, impaling them onto the wall instantly. But the Shadows continued to spawn endlessly.

Mayu, Katsura, Hatsune and Kuroha watched Yuzuru sho sat on the soft chair beside the bed fight for his life and Kanade's as well. He gripped Kanade's hand firmly and gave his report vocally.

"These Shadows are come out endlessly"

"Keep it up just a bit longer Onii chan" Kuroha said beside his ear.

Katsura and Mayu shut their eyes prayed for Yuzuru who continued to fight on.

_Please let him come back victorious._

"Is there really nothing we can do?!" asked Mayu in a frustrated tone.

"I'm afraid so…" answered Kuroha, "All we can do is pray for him and hope of the best"

"Don't worry Mayu Nee san, Onii chan will pull through like he always does"

"Katsura is right; Onii chan will definitely pull through"

"We can only hope for the best and nothing more" added Kuroha.

Mayu restrained herself from disconnecting Yuzuru from Kanade. _I don't want Yuzuru to get hurt, but I don't want Kanade to die either. And I can't use the Reincarnation program. I feel so useless!_

Mayu tightened her two fists which were each then held by Katsura and Hatsune while they looked Mayu with wet eyes. Mayu nodded upon seeing their eyes.

_I will believe him…_

Yuzuru swept the Shadows with Impaler and watched as dozens of them incinerate. Yuzuru checked his watch once more.

_Thirty seconds._

Yuzuru realised that a completely different kind of Shadow appeared before him.

_A level 5!_

_The level 5 Shadow came charging at Yuzuru._

"NEO Skill: Excalibur!"

Yuzuru just managed to block the attack but he sees area of Excalibur that collided with the Shadow's blade blunted.

"That blade really is sharp!"

A Shadow came beside Yuzuru and pushed him onto the concrete floor.

As Yuzuru sate on the ground, he looked around for his sword. After a few glances around, he located his sword and hurried to pick up Excalibur, but he was surrounded by Shadows already, he could not escape from them.

_I can't die, I can't lose my memories, I need to save Kanade!_

The blade of Excalibur suddenly began to glow, Yuzuru looked at the blade surprised.

_What is going on?_

Instructions appeared in Yuzuru's mind as if the sword was talking to him.

_Swing the sword?_

He stood up and gave the sword a swing, a wide and slim blade trail appeared and cut through the many Shadows that stood in front of him.

He was then surrounded by light so bright he felt like he would be blinded if he kept them open. He shut his eyes tightly and opened them after a minute or so.

Yuzuru was in a familiar white room. The rubble and destruction that was around him had disappeared. Three girls stood in front of him with tears dripping from their wet eyes.

"Otonashi!"

"Onii chan!"

The three girls hurried to embrace the confused Yuzuru.

"W-What's going on here?"

"We thought you were going to lose the fight…"

"Dummy, I wouldn't lose"

"But we still believed in you…"

"Thank you Mayu… Katsura… Kuroha, thank you all"

Yuzuru suddenly remembered a girl was still missing. He turned his head to face to the girl with golden eyes.

"Yuzuru… I'm back" a sweet smile came with her words.

"Welcome back, Kanade…"

**A/N: Anything familiar is not Kyodai Productions**

**HI EVERYONE! It's good to be back! Elise is back from Japan with lots of anime posters and AMV ideas. However Keima is still in Korea and MIA but he'll be back writing more in a few days. There's a possibility of a sequel but Keima still deciding on the story plot. **

**Please review! Opinions matter!**

**Minami **


	15. Regroup

Angel Beats! REBORN!

Episode 15: Regroup

Taichi was held against the wall by his collar and punched countless times by Yuzuru. Blood leaked out of his nose and the side of his mouth. Yuzuru continued to punch him with no sign of stopping.

Yuzuru held his next punch and asked him, "Why did you do it?!"

"Demon's an enemy! I only wanted to get rid of her! I never intended to hurt Angel…"

"No she isn't! Mayu's changed, she's one of us!"

"You've all been brainwashed by her! I'm the only sane one here!"

"Bastard!" Yuzuru resumed punching Taichi.

"Otonashi please stop!"

Yuzuru turned his head around to see Mayu pulling on his jacket.

"D-D-Demon!"

"Why you!" Yuzuru lifted his fist ready for another punch.

"Yuzuru!" Kanade appeared and held the sleeve of Yuzuru's arm.

He sighed to let out a bit of his anger.

Kanade approached Taichi and asked, "Taichi, why did you do it?"

"Because she's an enemy, a demon"

"Does she look scary now?"

Taichi looked at the cute and harmless Mayu who stood behind Yuzuru with wet eyes.

"Tsk" Taichi pushed off Yuzuru's grip on his collar and ran off in the hallway.

Yuzuru huffed and puffed catching his breathe.

Kanade placed her soft, warm hand onto his shoulder to relieve him of his anger.

"We have to defeat Satan soon, assemble the SSS please Mayu"

"Sure…"

Yuzuru thought back on the day before when Kanade finally woke up.

"Welcome back, Kanade…"

Yuzuru embraced Kanade with tears in his eyes.

"Hahaha" an evil, demonic laugh echoed in the room.

"Who's there?!"

A black hole appeared in front of the door.

"Yuri!"

The door began to bang and bang.

"No use! The door's locked!"

"NEO Skill: Excalibur"

"NEO Skill: Angel Purge"

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic version 1"

The three readied their weapons, prepared for anything.

"Who are you?"

"Mayu should have told you about me…"

"Master?!"

"Yes Mayu, disappointing to see you betray me, I gave you everything"

"You gave me nothing! You only allowed me to live as long as I served you, but I'm free now"

"Hahaha… Yuzuru Otonashi, enjoy life while you can, you will die soon along with everyone else"

"I will defeat you and leave with everyone else"

"We'll see…"

The black hole slowly disappeared. And the door busted open, Yuri fell into the room and landed onto the floor.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yes…"

"What happened?"

"Master was here" Mayu answered.

"No… Satan…" Yuzuru corrected.

Yuzuru shook his head of his thoughts; he walked onto the stage platform and looked at the crowd that stood in front of him.

"The Master code name: Satan plans on killing us all unless we defeat him first and leave this world!"

"Yeah!" the crowd cheered with their spirits risen.

"Now let's look for the rest of the SSS members for the next few days and defeat Satan once and for all!"

"Yeah!"

"First up on the list… Noda! Let's retrieve him and the others starting from now!"

"Roger!"

Yuzuru left the stage with a round of applause beside him.

_We are nearing the end…_

Mayu, Kanade, Aayato and Yuri entered vehicle A01 with Yuzuru. Yuzuru and Kanade sat opposite to Mayu, Ayato and Yuri.

They headed to Aincrad High School, the location Noda was spotted at.

"A school huh?"

"Yeah, just like the old times"

Mayu looked slightly down with the feeling of her not fitting in as she does not share the same memories with them.

Yuzuru noticed Mayu's expression; he leaned slightly towards her and whispered. "Mayu… don't worry about our past, we'll make new memories with the others"

Mayu looked up at Yuzuru and smiled gently with a small blush.

"Yeah…"

They arrived and began their entrance into the school. Many eyes focused on them as they walked through the front entrance.

"You sure the front entrance is necessary? People are looking at us" asked Yuri with an embarrassed looked.

"Of course people are looking at the great Otonashi, he should be worshipped as the primary god and I as the secondary god…"

"No… I think they're just looking because we are wearing completely different uniforms to theirs" added Mayu.

"That's not the case"

"Anyway, we want to attract Noda's attention; you're supposed to be the bait Yuri" Yuzuru cut into their conversation.

"Huh?!"

"You know Noda has a crush on you…"

"And yet you don't know that I like you…" Yuri mumbled.

The four stopped in front of the main building and looked around for Noda. They waited for him to leap out of nowhere just to see Yuri.

"Where is that Noda?!"

"Don't worry he'll come… for you…"

"W-Wha…?!"

"Yuri!" a voice came from the distance.

"Speak of the devil"

"N-Noda…?"

Noda came running to grab hold of Yuri's hand.

"Have I finally gone through to you? Will you go on a date with me?"

"No I haven't!"

"Then why have you come?"

"Ayato, take care of the rest will you?"

"Don't order me around!"

"Go on Ayato"

"Yes Otonashi the great, at once"

Ayato stared deep into the confused Noda's eyes as if he was to look into his soul. Ayato blinked a few time to rid himself of his dried eyes.

"There all done"

"What are you guys doing here? In fact where am I?"

"That's a bit complicated, we'll explain on the way back to base"

"Base? Anyways, why there two Angels? I've never seen this one before she's got some nice black hair"

"I'm Mayu Yuuki nice to meet you"

"I'm Noda, the coolest guy around"

As Noda continued to flirt with Mayu, Yuzuru approached Yuri and whispered, "How fast he's forgotten…"

"Hmph! I don't care"

"I'm sorry mister, but there's someone I like already" said Mayu with her sights set on Yuzuru.

Noda looked at Yuzuru with jealousy, "Just how many girls do you need?!"

"U-Um…"

The girls gave a laugh as they know the actual amount of rivals they have.

They soon arrived back at the base with the welcoming of every member of both the Guild and the SSS.

They continued to retrieve the members of the SSS for three days straight. They retrieved Shina, Hisako, Masami, Fujimaki, Miyuki, Shiori, Yusa, Ooyama and Takamatsu.

Yuzuru prepared his speech and stepped onto the stage.

**A/N: The first five readers to solve and understand this riddle will have a sneek peek of the next chapter.**

the Rain pourEd Before my eyes, even In such weatheR the fighT continued, they Had ignored the rain dropS that fell upon them, the angel Came with her attacks that were cOntinuous, Making it hard for the demoN to defend aGainst her attacks.

**Hint: Mention in chapter 14's A/N**


	16. Knocking on Hell's Door

Angel Beats! REBORN!

Episode 16: Knockin' On Hell's Door

Yuzuru stepped onto the stage with the SSS by his side.

"Today is the day… the day we attack Satan!"

"Yeah!"

"In this mission, I can't guarantee your safety, so I won't blame you if you want to stay here until Satan is defeated. Who's with me?!"

"We all are!"

"Thank you everyone…" Yuzuru held his sincere tears in and continued, "Get ready everyone, this is our last fight before be leave this world!"

"Yes sir!"

The members began to pack weapons, check vehicle fuels and do a head count.

"Sir!"

"Yes?"

"Taichi is still missing"

_I don't care what happens to him._

"I'm sure he'll come around"

"I hope so"

"Anyway, let's double check everything"

"Yes sir"

Yuzuru approached Mayu who sat on a supply crate with a dark face.

"Mayu"

She looked up and placed a stand of hair behind her ear, "Y-Yes Yuzuru?"

He took a seat beside her, "You seem worried"

"N-No I'm not"

"You must be worried about if you can make it to the afterlife with us right? Since you're a Shadow"

Mayu nodded and looked back down.

"Don't worry about that, I promise I'll find a way, then I'll find you in the afterlife and we'll talk just as we are now"

"Thank you Otonashi"

"Don't mention it"

"I know you did a lot for me, but can I ask you a favour?"

"Yes?"

"Can I call you by your first name?"

"Huh? U-Umm…"

"I'm sorry, I asked too much"

"No, i-it's fine, you can call me Yuzuru"

Mayu looked up once again, but this time with hope and happiness on her face.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" Yuzuru got up and ran to a bag that laid on the table a few meters in front of them, he soon ran back with something wrapped in a present wrapping, "Here"

"Is this for me?"

"Yeah, open it"

Mayu ripped the wrapping off excitedly, her eyes widened when she laid eyes on it's content.

"A uniform?"

"Y-Yeah, it's specially made for you, it's black with red trims to match your cute looks. I hope you like it"

"I do, this is by far the best present I've gotten" she embraced the uniform as tight as she could with small tears of joy in her eyes.

After three hours of preparation, the team was ready of the attack. Everyone entered the vehicles from A01 to A17. The vehicles left the vehicle bay and headed to the Radio Tower located in the centre of the city, the location Mayu said Satan was hiding. The group approached with anxiety as no one has ever entered the city centre zone and came back out alive; it was a complete dead zone.

The Yuzuru in vehicle A01 readied his handgun, and looked out the window. As they entered the city centre zone, the area around them warped, it had changed into a horrific sight. Fire burned everywhere; the beautiful blue skies that looked down on them had turned bright red like blood had covered it. It was as if they had entered hell itself.

"This is…"

"The centre of the city is cover by a dimension field; it camouflages the area to make it seem normal"

"I see… this is where it all ends"

The convoy stopped as the Shadows began to appear.

"Level ones!"

The SSS rushed out of their vehicles and began their assault.

Bang! Bang! Bang! The sound of gunshots filled their ears. The Shadows fell one by one, but yet more and more are appearing

"Yuzuru! Keep going! Me and Ooyama will handle this, you and the others keep going!" yelled Takamatsu.

"W-Wha?! Me too?!"

"Yeah you too! I can't fight all these alone"

"I guess it can't be helped, fine I'll stay too"

"Tsk… alright, stay alive you guys"

"Roger that… commander"

They convoy continued to move closer to the tower.

Ooyama and Takamatsu repeatedly fired their rifles, killing the Shadows that stood before them.

"You really pulled me into this"

"Come on, you'll definitely get a date if they knew you took all these Shadows on"

"I-I guess so… fine, let's do this"

"That's right, we'll need to hold them here"

The convoy arrived at the tower's base, the passengers got out one by one.

"Here it is…"

"Yeah, we'll finish this" Yuzuru faced the group, "You guys hold this position and protect one another alright?"

"Yes sir!"

Hatsune and Katsura approached Yuzuru, "Onii chan…"

"Your too stay here with everyone, it's too dangerous up there, I'm going to save you all don't worry"

They gave him a nod in return with discomfort. Yuzuru gave them both a pat on the head and smiled.

"It's alright"

Kuroha came by, "Yuzuru, it's time"

"I'll be there in a minute. Get the supply bags, and make sure we bring an extra one just in case we have to leave one behind"

"Aright"

"I have to go now you two, stay safe"

"Okay… you better come back safe onii chan"

"I will"

Yuzuru looked at the top of the tower. _This is going to take forever to get to the top, I doubt there'll be an elevator… it's never that easy._

Yuzuru entered the tower with the SSS behind him.

"There's an elevator that accesses all building floors"

Yuzuru slightly lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Yuzuru? What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing, let's get going"

The team entered the two elevators and pressed on the highest floor: 50. Mayu, Kanade, Yuri and Kuroha stood anxiously with Yuzuru in the elevator.

_This really is too easy…_

The lights of the elevator suddenly flashed and the elevator had stopped.

"What's going on?" asked Yuri with a jump.

"Satan must have stopped the elevators, he knows we're inside" Kuroha answered.

"Of course, we are causing quite a ruckus outside" added Yuzuru.

"What should we do?" asked Mayu while looking around.

"Looks like we have to get of here"

Yuzuru looked at the floor indicator: floor 39.

"But we still have quite a lot of floors to go through"

"That would be problematic, the stairs that lead upwards are in different locations of the floors, I always take the elevator up to see the Master so I don't really know where they all are" said Mayu.

"We still have to go; our friends are counting on us"

"I understand…"

"NEO Skill: Excalibur"

Yuzuru shoved the sword between the gaps of the door and started to yank the door. After several attempts, he finally yanked it open. They were slightly above floor: 39. They exited the elevator and checked the floor the others were on, floor: 38.

"They're one floor below us huh?" sighed Yuzuru.

"We have to move, they'll have to catch up" said Kuroha.

"Right"

They walked deeper into the floor of the tower, the lights above them flicked as they walked by with their weapons drawn. They watched carefully at every movement around them, making sure the Shadows don't get the jump on them.

"Is that it?" asked Yuri, she had spotted a staircase.

"Yeah that's it. Lucky we didn't run into any Shadows on this floor, nut our chances of finding them would raise when we go further up" Mayu answered Yuri's queries.

"We don't have a choice" said Yuzuru as he took a step onto the staircase. The others followed him up.

They eventually reached an iron door with demonic markings on it.

"This is the door to floor: 40?"

"Yeah" Mayu nodded slightly.

"This is the door to hell…"

**A/N: Kyodai Production doesn't own anything familiar.**

**RR**


	17. Tower of Satan

Angel Beats! REBORN!

Episode 17: Tower Of Satan

Kanade deflected the bullets shot by the level four Shadows and slice her way through them. The team moved in a diamond formation surrounding Kuroha who held a FAMAS and carried a supply bag of ammo. Yuzuru soon switched with Kanade to take the forward position. He ran with heavy breathes with the exhaustion, they had cleared four floors of the tower.

"Seven more floors to go, let's keep it up" said Mayu.

"Yeah" agreed Yuzuru while he ran across floor: 43, griping tightly on the handle of the Five-Seven.

Yuzuru fired his Five-Seven until the mag was dry, "Kuroha!" he threw his hand gun back knowing Kuroha will catch it.

"NEO Skill: Excalibur!" Yuzuru charged into the group of level fours and slashed them up to strips of paper before they disintegrated.

"The stairs are dead ahead!" pointed Kuroha.

The team of five soon made it to the door to the staircase. Yuzuru placed Excalibur against the wall and sat on the staircase with everyone for a small break.

"Floor: 44, we're almost there" confirmed Kuroha.

"I wonder how the others are doing" said Yuri with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm sure Noda's doing just fine" added Yuzuru with a laugh.

"W-What are you saying?! I don't just mean Noda" yelled Yuri with a red embarrassed face.

"You really do like him"

"No! No I don't!" Yuri turned her head away from Yuzuru.

"Come on now Onii chan, stop teasing her" said Kuroha.

"Sorry, hahaha"

"Anyway, we should keep moving"

"Agreed" Yuzuru picked up the Excalibur and tapped on Yuri's shoulder.

She stood up and continued up the stairs with the team following behind her. She slightly opened the door at the top of the stairs and peeked outside.

The office tables were scatter across the whole floor just like the other floors they had cleared; besides the tables were the Shadows that lurked in the area.

"Level fives" whispered Yuri hoping the Shadows would not notice them, "They have blades equipped"

"Yeah, I fought some inside the Reincarnation program" said Yuzuru.

"They will be different, since the program is pretty basic, so there will be a difference in strength" commented Kuroha.

"I see, but we still have to pull through"

"Be careful Onii chan"

Yuzuru nodded, with a mighty kick, he kicked the door open and charged out with Excalibur.

Yuzuru blocked most of the attacks dealt by the level fives, but the once sharp edge of Excalibur was becoming more and more blunt.

_Damn it! This won't hold…_

"NEO Skill: Hand Sonic version 1!"

The battle raged on, the team just managed to pull through with no casualties.

Many hours went by, they have finally reached floor: 49.

"According to the patterns so far, this will be a level ten" said Kuroha.

"Impossible"

"Why's that?" asked Yuzuru.

"I'm almost out of ammo" Kuroha interrupted.

"It's fine. Get a refill from the supply bag"

Kuroha unzipped the supply bag to see a small figure rolled up within.

"So-"

"Kyaa!" yelled the surprise Kuroha, "Katsura!?"

"Heh, I got found, but the guns inside was very painful" said the small figure.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Yuzuru in a furious voice.

"S-Sorry Onii chan… I just wanted to help; I've always been away from the battlefield… I just… I just…" Katsura's eyes became wet she looked down to hide her tears, "To tell you the truth, I don't remember about my past really, you are my only support so if you died I…"

Yuzuru thought back on what he had just said. _Maybe I was too harsh_.

"L-Look Katsura I promise won't die, I just don't want you to get hurt"

Katsura rubbed her eyes to be rid of her tears, "I-I know… but I'm the oldest of your sisters but I'm the one staying back while Kuroha is in danger"

"Katsura… alright, Kuroha"

"Yes Onii chan?"

"Give her a weapon"

"R-Right, but are you sure?"

"Yes, she wants to help us, so let her, we can't change her mind now"

"I understand"

Kuroha pulled out a variety of weapons from the supply bag. The weapon varieties were assault rifles, shotguns, snipers, pistols, swords and knives.

"Pick any"

Katsura's eye scanned the weapons placed in front of her. She picked two Five-Sevens, a Desert Eagle and a long sword.

"Will that be enough?" asked Kuroha to confirm her selection.

"Y-Yes…" said Katsura with a satisfied expression.

"Then let's go"

The team now of six moved on through the door leading them to floor: 49. Floor: 49 was different from the other floors, no tables whatsoever, the whole floor was clear but the lights were out.

"Be careful everyone, this may be a level 10" Yuzuru warned the team.

"Impossible, only Fiend and I are level tens" added Mayu.

"Then…"

"Welcome fools" a deep voice echoed throughout the empty floor.

"Who's there?!" Yuzuru pointed his Five-Seven towards the centre of the room.

"I am Cardinal" answered the voice.

"Damn it! Another Shadow"

"But what level would he be?" asked Kuroha.

A figure emerged from the darkness in front of the team as their eyes adapted to the darkness.

Yuzuru fired his Five-Seven but the bullets didn't seem to affect the Shadow as it stood at the same spot unmoved. He handed the Five-Seven to Kuroha and faced the Shadow once again.

"Katsura stay back, you can't handle this one" said Yuzuru.

With confirmation of Katsura's position, Yuzuru gritted his teeth and started up the program, "NEO Skill: Bloody Ballad"

He held the two pistols and aimed accurately at the Shadow. _A Shadow termination program should do the trick; if normal bullets don't work then it must be a level ten, maybe Mayu was mistaken…_

Yuzuru fired the shots praying that it would finish off the Shadow like it did to Suginami.

But his prays weren't answered, the Shadow still stood unharmed.

"Impossible!"

"Hahaha… well it is, such weak attacks have no effect on me"

"But…"

"Let me tell you something, if that Shadow over there is what you humans call a level ten… then I would be called a level eleven"

"A level eleven?"

The team froze in shock, their jaws opened. _A level eleven? A level higher than Mayu and Suginami? Level tens were hard already, but now an eleven?_

The eleven continued its evil laughter…

**A/N: Kyodai Production does NOT own Angel Beats!**

**Hello Readers,**

**I really appreciate the support! Although I would like to have some reviews too, so that i can improve and add new ideas to our projects. P.S R&R**

**- Keima Kun**


	18. Level Twelve

Angel Beats! REBORN!

Episode 18: Level Twelve

"You can't defeat me boy, I am a level eleven. I am far stronger than Mayu and Suginami" said Cardinal as he moved left and right to dodge Yuzuru's slashes with Excalibur. After another dodge, Cardinal materialised his right arm into a blade and prepared to slash the defenceless Yuzuru. Miraculously Yuzuru managed to slide Excalibur in to block the attack, but unfortunately the blow was too much for Excalibur which now shattered into pieces.

"Onii chan!" shouted a voice that came with gunshots that were fired heavily, Yuzuru could tell it was a Desert Eagle which meant one thing… Katsura.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Cardinal leaped back to distance himself from the shooter who sprinted up to the Yuzuru.

Yuzuru kneeled down, huffing and puffing as he tried to regain his stamina that he used up on the slashes. Mayu, Kanade, Yuri and Kuroha rushed up to Yuzuru as well.

Katsura placed her hand onto Yuzuru's shoulder, "Onii chan, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, Katsura, but what are you doing? It's dangerous"

"I know what I'm doing, just sit back and watch" said Katsura, the eyes Yuzuru once knew were gone, the cute, adorable eyes were gone, it is replaced with determined eyes.

"Alright, I trust you, don't die okay?"

"Don't die, got it", Katsura turned to face Cardinal, "Bastard!"

Katsura fired her Desert Eagle while she closed in on Cardinal. She watched as the bullets she fired stopped just in front of him. She stopped her attacks and began to process what had just happened. _This is… Distortion? That's impossible isn't it?_

"How?"

"So you figured it out huh?", the demonic Shadow smiled, "That I'm using Distortion"

"How do you have NEO Skill? Only Onii chan and Mayu would have it now"

"You see, I don't use NEO Skill…"

"What?"

"NEO Skill is only a prototype of what I now use… Advance Skill"

"Advance Skill?!"

"That's right"

"I'll still beat you!" Katsura continued her shooting at Cardinal even when it does nothing. Her Desert Eagle soon ran out of ammo. She threw the now useless Deagle away and equipped the two Five-Sevens.

"Die! Die! Die!"

It was a never ending bullet storm. Katsura consumed her ammo faster and faster. When the Five-Sevens were too out of ammo, she unsheathed her blade and charged right up to Cardinal.

With one slash, her sword broke. Cardinal, not wasting the chance to eliminate an enemy, held Katsura by the throat with his left hand.

"Nice try, now… be consumed"

Katsura was being surrounded by a dark murky mist.

"Ahh!" Katsura screamed in a painful voice.

"Katsura!" Yuzuru yelled as he tried to stand but immediately kneeled back down, his strength has not been recovered yet.

Mayu looked at the girl that sat Yuzuru back down, "Kuroha"

Kuroha nodded and stood up with Mayu, "Let's go! Kanade, Yuri… take care of Yuzuru"

"Gotcha" replied Yuri.

Mayu readied herself, "NEO Skill: Angel Purge"

They both sprinted up at extremely high speeds. Kuroha spammed her FAMAS with the goal of distracting Cardinal while Mayu attacked him from behind.

"Fools" Cardinal vanished with Katsura and appeared behind Kuroha and kicked her towards Yuzuru's direction. Kuroha stopped before Yuzuru after a several rolls.

Cardinal then appeared behind Mayu and swung his right arm downwards. At that moment an unknown figure appeared to take the slash and pushed Mayu away. Mayu recovered from the push and swung Angel Purge backwards to just slip in a small cut onto Cardinal's left arm before she rolled back to distance herself.

Katsura was released but was only separated from Cardinal by a few metres. Yuzuru immediately stood up with the support of Kanade and Yuri, with their support he slowly walked towards Katsura.

"Not bad, you managed to damage me"

Mayu recognised the figure that now lay on the floor.

"W-Why?" she whispered.

As though the figure could read her lips, he replied back, "I'm sorry… you are pretty cute after all… now live on" with that was his last words before he died.

"Taichi!" a familiar voice reached Mayu's ears. She looked at the source to see Hinata and the others standing at the entrance.

"Hinata?"

"Bastard!" Hinata and his team rushed in to surround Cardinal.

"Fire everyone!" the room filled up with smoke from the gunfire. They soon found out that it was useless.

"Just how can you kill this guy?" asked Hinata in frustration.

"This just sucks man, not cool" TK added.

Yuzuru managed to reach Katsura who was on the ground with her condition unknown. Yuri tapped Kanade by the shoulder to give her the 'let's leave them for now, we'll join the fight' look. Kanade understood and left with Yuri to join the battlefield.

"Wake up! Wake up Katsura!" Yuzuru shook her by the shoulders over and over again, "Didn't you want to marry me? Are you going to give up on that?!"

After a few more shakes she eventually woke up, "Of course not…"

"Are you-"

"Onii chan, I just remembered about my past…"

"Wha?"

Kanade continuously slashed at the 'Distortion' field with her 'Hand Sonic: version 1' while Yuri and Mayu brought Kuroha who slowly regained her consciousness to safety to discuss their next move. Kanade moved away from Cardinal to regain her strength.

When suddenly, a gunshot was fired and Cardinal staggered backwards.

"H-How did you get me? My Distortion field should be the strongest" asked Cardinal in a frustrated and annoyed tone.

"Not a chance, with my God Slayer" said a female voice.

Everyone looked at the girl that fired the shot. Katsura was holding a Barret 50 cal. model sniper.

_Just a few minutes ago, I regained all my missing memory. I was actually a Shadow long ago, but I ran away from the Master when I regained my human consciousness. According to the human records, I would've been a level twelve…_

Katsura took another shot at Cardinal that staggered him once again, rage and fury now filled his eyes.

"Onii chan, leave this to me you take Mayu, Kanade and Kuroha to Satan!"

"V-Very well, don't die Katsura"

"I won't, but you too"

"Of course, I'm your Onii chan after all. Everyone fight with her! Mayu, Kanade, Kuroha!"

Yuzuru gave Katsura the thumbs up and went on ahead with Mayu, Kanade and Kuroha to floor: 50, Satan's floor.

Creation of Kyodai Productions


	19. The Will To Move On

Angel Beats! REBORN!

Episode 19: The Will To Move On

The air in the dark room was heavy. Yuzuru could sense an aura of death. He took a step forward with the rest of his team behind him; suddenly a large, dark, monstrous shadow appeared before him.

"Satan…"

"I'm surprised you and your friends made it this far" said the shadow.

"I will defeat you and leave this world with everyone"

"Hahaha… defeating me won't get you anywhere. I simply test you all"

"Test us?"

"Yes, to see if you are worthy enough to move on to your next life"

"And how do we become worthy then?"

"The four of you will be the representatives of the humans, as long as you all make it through my two trials, you will be able to move on to your next life"

"And what about Mayu and Katsura?"

"They too will be able to move on to their next life, I shall grant them that much"

"Wait Onii chan, this may be a trap" Kuroha interrupted.

"We don't have much of a choice"

"But…"

"It's okay. Alright, we accept"

"Your first trial… defeat your biggest enemy, Death"

Shadows began to build up to form a level three Shadow, but larger than the normal size. A cloak of a reaper was formed onto the Shadow and a Scythe was materialised and was grasped firmly by the clawed hands of the Shadow.

"Alright team, this is our last fight"

"Roger that" replied Yuri enthusiastically.

"Let us begin, NEO Skill: Elucidator" a black sword appeared in Yuzuru's hands, "I would've preferred Excalibur though"

The level three Shadow named Death began its attack without delay. The team immediately scattered as Death slammed his Scythe deep into the ground creating a huge crater around him.

"Such destructive power" said Kuroha with her eyes wide open, not believing at what she just saw.

"Everyone attack!" commanded Yuzuru. He leaped high in the air and slashed down but was blocked by the Scythe at extreme speed. Mayu came from the side and gave a shallow cut to Death's leg causing him to kneel. Kuroha provided cover fire while Kanade engaged.

Death was corner and swarmed by the team. He blocked most of the attacks, the team gave him no time to go on the offensive. They know the destructive power Death holds and will not let him use it again.

"Keep at it, down allow him to attack at all" ordered Yuzuru.

Click. Click. Kuroha threw her FAMAS away and equipped a Galil. Angel Purge suddenly shattered caused by the deep cuts; Mayu was forced to change her weapon to Bloody Ballad.

Yuzuru eventually pierced the heart of the Death and leaped back. Death imploded into a dark mist.

An hour had gone by; the team was exhausted.

"Nicely done, humans, now you next trial"

"And what's that?" asked Kuroha.

"Remember about your past. How you died in other words"

"And why must we do that?" asked Yuzuru this time.

"I'm sure you have heard this before, in order to move on, you must leave behind a terrible past"

"What are you talking about?" Mayu asked in frustration.

Thoughts shot into Yuzuru's mind. _So we were going through purification in this world? Is that why this world exists? It is a purgatory? To purify us before me move on?_

Satan gave Yuzuru a look and read his expression, "You look like you got the idea why this is trial is the most crucial part of the trial"

"This shouldn't be that hard of a trial now, we all knew about our past before we came here"

Mayu slowly approached Yuzuru from behind, "Um… Yuzuru…"

"Yes Mayu?"

"I-I don't remember about my death. I just remember my parent's death that was all"

"N-No way…!"

"Move on without me, I won't make it to the next life, so you go on… do things you want there, meet Kanade again. Plea-"

Kanade pulled placed her hand onto Mayu's shoulder to stop her from saying more, "You come too, we are rivals, we promised a fair fight"

"But this situation is doesn't allow it"

"Think further back, think…" Kanade embraced Mayu.

Mayu thought long back and mumbled, "My parents… then I…"

"Come on Mayu…"

"I-I remember now"

Yuzuru smiled the moment those words reached him.

"Let's go everyone…"

Yuzuru and everyone present closed their eyes and thought back on their sad past, and were slowly covered in small particles of light. One by one, they slowly vanished.

Yuzuru opened his eyes, the others were gone. The looked and down and felt dizzy, he was standing just above the clouds.

_Where am i?_

"You merely need to wait a few more minutes before you move on to you next life" Satan's voice echoed around Yuzuru.

"And why are you here?" asked Yuzuru as he turned around to face Satan.

"I thought you wanted to know about the reason for this world"

"I do"

"This world is called the Afterlife Trial"

"The Afterlife Trial?"

"Yes, it is a world formed to test those who had a sad past whether they were ready to move on or not. It would be nothing but pain and sadness if they were to move on with these sad memories are still deep within their hearts"

"I see… but what about the people who were consumed?"

"They can't return"

"Why not?!"

"They wished to die, that's why they died"

"They wished nothing of the sort!"

"How do you know their deepest desire?"

"I… don't know"

"Anyway, you and the others past this test very well, I the Lord and Keeper of this world, congratulate you"

"We appreciate it"

"I need to get going now; I need to wait for the next batch of people"

Satan vanished within a blink of an eye. Yuzuru blinked once again and this time, there was nothing, darkness surrounded him, only a door was in front of him.

_If I am correct…_

Yuzuru turned the knob of the door and pushed it open. Light hit his face, he has made it back to the true afterlife…

**Fin.**

**A/N: It's the end of story :( but good news, there may be an outtake and a sequel. YAY!**

**We have many other stories on their way too, ****Chuunibyo Demo Koi Ga Shitai! Tournament Of Delusions!.**

**For those who like Higurashi, please look forward to, Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni: Reality Bend. It a romance story not horror**

**Kyodai Productions thanks you for reading Angel Beats! REBORN!. A manga may be created by the DefiantArt company, we will confirm it soon. YAY!**


End file.
